LITTLE BOY HEIR
by Madame Kiiiiiiin
Summary: Sayembara aneh yang dilakukan untuk menemukan calon pendamping calon pewaris kaya raya itu membuat Rukia terpaksa ikut dalam peraturan konyolnya demi menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi bagaimana kenyataannya jika ternyata pewaris itu tidak sesuai dengan bayangan Rukia?/"Dia butuh babysitter atau calon pendamping!"/RnR minna...


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **RATE : M For Safe**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, bagaimana caranya kita dapat uang?"

"Hm, aku sudah lakukan segala cara tapi tidak ada—"

PLAK!

Satu tangan tiba-tiba melayang begitu kencang dan memukul tepat belakang kepala seseorang. Dengan sangat keras tentunya.

"Aw! Hei!" pekik si pemilik kepala karena merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Kadang hidup memang sedikit tidak adil…

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan memang? Tidak ada sama sekali tahu!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak keluarkan jurus saktimu itu saja hah?"

"Apa itu?"

"Menipu~!"

PLAK!

Lagi-lagi tangan itu melayang cepat, kali ini jauh lebih cepat dari yang pertama tadi.

"HEI!"

"Tutup saja mulutmu, jangan bicara apapun!" tunjuk jari kurusnya tepat ke arah bibir pemilik kepala yang dipukulnya sedari tadi.

Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang sekarang?

Untuk bertahan hidup saja susahnya bukan main, sekarang harus dihadapkan dengan masalah lain yang mengancam hidup. Harusnya saat ini mencari pekerjaan adalah prioritasnya. Tapi mencari pekerjaan sekarang dengan penghasilan besar dalam waktu singkat sangat mustahil untuk didapatkan. Seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami busuk!

Kalaupun ingin mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah besar dan dalam waktu cepat hanya ada dua cara yang bisa dilakukan.

Menipu atau merampok.

"Hh~ memang benar jadi orang kaya itu hebat sekali. Tidak perlu memikirkan mau makan apa, uang darimana, tempat tidur yang nyaman, fasilitas yang lengkap—"

"Hei, kalau kau bermimpi terus begitu tanpa berusaha, lebih baik kau simpan saja omong kosongmu itu. Zaman seperti ini tidak ada Ibu Peri yang akan menolongmu jadi Cinderella supaya bisa hidup enak! Kau harus berusaha sendiri!"

"Aku tahu! Lagipula, kalaupun Ibu Peri itu benar nyata, aku ragu dia akan mendatangi orang seperti kita… tapi paling tidak kau pernah hidup enak kan, Rukia?"

Rukia, namanya.

Itu benar. Dulu… setidaknya lima tahun yang lalu, Rukia memang hidup bak seorang putri raja. Apapun yang diinginkannya sekejap mata langsung tiba. Tapi yang namanya hidup, tidak ada yang bisa berakhir happly ever after. Di dunia nyata, ada sebuah roda yang berputar. Kadang kau bisa ada di atas, kadang pula kau ada di bawah. Dan sekarang, saat ini roda kehidupan Rukia berada di bawah.

Sejak perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut lima tahun lalu, hidup Rukia jadi tidak karuan. Tidak ada sedikit pun sisa harta yang dimilikinya. Ayahnya mendadak meninggal karena penyakit jantung. Ibunya yang kelelahan merawat ayahnya dan berbagai tekanan karena hutang yang menumpuk akibat kebangkrutan ini pun jatuh sakit hingga meninggal pula seolah menyusul ayahnya. Kakaknya bunuh diri begitu saja karena merasa gagal sebagai penerus ayahnya. Yang tertinggal hanyalah Rukia.

Karena Rukia… tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hidupnya begitu saja.

Meskipun teman-temannya dulu sudah banyak meninggalkannya karena Rukia yang tiba-tiba jatuh miskin, Rukia tak peduli. Rukia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Rukia tak memiliki siapapun dan apapun lagi untuk dipedulikan. Yang dipusingkan Rukia sekarang ini adalah membayar separuh lagi hutang perusahaan ayahnya pada bank. Tiga bulan lagi adalah jatuh temponya, kalau sampai Rukia terlambat, mereka mengancam akan melaporkan ini ke pihak kepolisian dan Rukia jelas akan ditangkap. Tak peduli berapa jauh Rukia pergi, dia pasti tetap akan ditangkap dan untuk dirinya yang sekarang, melarikan diri adalah hal sulit untuknya.

"Kau benar, Renji."

Teman seperjalanannya yang sejak tadi hanya diam di sisi Rukia ini akhirnya ikut berhenti berjalan ketika Rukia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kaki kecilnya.

Abarai Renji adalah temannya sejak kecil, sebenarnya bukan teman. Dulu, orangtua Renji adalah pelayan di rumah Rukia. Semenjak keluarga Rukia hancur seperti itu, sekarang Renji selalu menemani Rukia dan mereka selalu berdua kemana pun. Umur mereka hanya terpaut setahun. Renji lebih tua dari Rukia, tapi sayang sejak lulus SMA, Renji tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Selain tidak ada biayanya, mencari pekerjaan adalah hal paling mudah untuk mendapatkan uang daripada sekolah susah-susah. Ditambah lagi Renji tidak begitu pintar atau sama dengan bodoh sebenarnya.

Umur Rukia sekarang ini baru menginjak 24 tahun. Ya, karena tragedi mengerikan lima tahun lalu itu, Rukia terpaksa harus drop-out dari Universitas Tokyo. Bersama Renji, sudah banyak yang Rukia lakukan. Mulai dari bekerja serabutan. Turun ke jalan sebagai orang miskin benar-benar mengubah segalanya.

Rukia tak pernah mengeluh soal hidupnya. Kalaupun dia ingin mengeluh, Renji sudah lebih dulu mengeluhkannya sehingga Rukia tak bisa lagi berkata yang sama.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" seru Rukia seraya menepuk pundak Renji.

"Hah~? Apa maksudmu?"

"Menipu."

Kontan saja Renji membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kenapa Rukia bisa mendapatkan kehidupan seperti ini?

Dirinya benar-benar tak berharap jika jalan takdirnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Menjadi miskin dan memiliki hutang yang harus dibayar adalah mimpi buruknya selama dirinya hidup. Tapi ternyata mimpi buruk itu akhirnya malah jadi kenyataan. Betapa mengerikannya. Walaupun begitu, mau tak mau akhirnya harus Rukia jalani. Dirinya tak memiliki waktu untuk menyesali nasib. Ya…

Sudah terlalu lama Rukia kehilangan emosinya.

Rukia tak bisa lagi merasakan apapun. Dirinya seperti hampa. Rukia bahkan… lupa.

Kapan terakhir kali dirinya menangis?

"Hhh… dasar… kalau kau lari tapi uangnya justru kau… tinggalkan… untuk apa… bodoh!" keluh Renji.

Rukia hanya menutup kedua matanya dengan satu lengannya. Dirinya hanya tertawa hampa seraya menarik napasnya yang terasa putus-putus itu.

Setelah melarikan diri dari gengster sialan itu karena Rukia sudah menipu mereka dengan permainan judi mereka sendiri, Rukia harus melemparkan tasnya yang berisi uang itu untuk menyelamatkan teman bodohnya itu yang hampir tertangkap. Setelah melepaskan tasnya, Rukia dan Renji akhirnya bisa selamat kembali. Kini mereka berbaring di tanah berpasir tepat di tengah sebuah taman bermain. Karena keadaan sudah larut malam, jelas saja tak ada lagi yang ada di sini. Dan sialnya lagi, ternyata langit saat ini sangat terlihat cerah.

Bersama Renji, mereka berdua berbaring bersebelahan seraya menarik napas dengan rakus. Dirasa cukup, Rukia akhirnya bangkit dari pembaringannya dan duduk sambil menekuk satu kakinya. Telapak tangannya sengaja ditekannya ke belakang agar Rukia bisa mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat si sombong sang bulan hari ini.

"Hh, kurasa menipu seperti ini memang tidak cocok untukmu," celetuk Renji yang masih berbaring di sebelah Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu tidak cocok?"

"Kau mau menipu lagi?"

Kali ini Rukia menoleh dengan tatapan serius pada Renji.

"Menipu?"

Renji kemudian mengubah posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Kurasa yang seperti ini cocok untukmu."

Renji mengeluarkan selebaran kertas dari balik saku celana jeans belelnya itu. Rukia pun menerima kertas itu dan melihat isinya dengan teliti.

Apa ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebuah iklan aneh disebarkan khusus di seluruh koran dan majalah yang beredar di Jepang saat ini.

Iklan itu berisi mengenai sayembara konyol yang masih saja ada di pertengahan abad modern seperti ini. Tadinya, jika itu hanyalah iklan iseng yang dimuat oleh orang kaya gila yang cuma mau membuang uang-uangnya yang tak berguna itu, mungkin saja tak akan ada yang mau menanggapinya. Tapi sayangnya, iklan itu justru dibuat oleh konglomerat ternama yang memiliki perusahaan sehebat Kurosaki Corporation.

Kurosaki Corp, adalah perusahaan raksasa yang memiliki cabang hampir di setiap benua di belahan bumi ini. Penghasilannya pun bahkan membuatnya masuk ke dalam 10 orang paling berpengaruh di dunia ini menurut Majalah Times. Majalah dunia yang sangat terkenal itu pun mengakui sehebat apa pemilik Kurosaki Corp ini. Memang sangat aneh jika pemilik perusahaan giant seperti ini malah mengadakan sayembara konyol yang membuat orang tertawa saja melihatnya. Tapi jika diteliti dengan sungguh-sungguh, jika sayembara ini serius, bukankah hasilnya akan jauh lebih menguntungkan?

Sayembaranya tidak sulit.

Pewaris Kurosaki Corp, mencari seorang calon pendamping untuk menikah dengan putra tunggal konglomerat itu. Syarat yang diajukan pun cukup sederhana. Setiap calon harus memiliki kualifikasi yang sesuai untuk menjadi menantu di keluarga konglomerat tersebut. Setiap peserta akan dites kemampuan akademik dan keahliannya. Yang menarik di sini, karena semua gadis yang berusia 20 hingga 25 tahun tanpa terkecuali, diijinkan ikut sayembara ini tanpa memandang status keluarga dan siapa gadis itu. Asalkan dia seorang gadis tulen asli dan mampu melewati semua tes yang diberikan, setengah harta dari milik Kurosaki Corp adalah miliknya yang sah.

"Kupikir iklan itu sungguh penipuan!" gerutu Rukia setelah membaca sekali lagi potongan koran yang diambil Renji tadi malam.

Pagi ini mereka berdua sudah duduk di dalam minimarket yang menyediakan meja bar kecil. Tentu saja yang mereka lakukan adalah sarapan seperti biasa. Mie instan cup yang murah terjangkau. Sekarang pun, Rukia masih menunggu mienya mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Hei, kalau kau pikir iklan ini penipuan, kau bisa mengadukannya ke pihak yang berwajib. Lagipula, yang mendaftar itu banyak tahu!"

"Aku tetap tidak percaya!"

"Mau kau percaya atau tidak, kau harus ikut ini. Lihat? Mereka tidak butuh latar belakangmu! Jika kau bisa melakukan semua yang mereka katakan dengan baik, kau akan masuk ke sana begitu mudah dan mendapatkan uang dalam sekejap! Bukankah ini lebih baik daripada kau menipu, ikut perjudian dan dikejar-kejar oleh gengster? Hutangmu itu tiga bulan lagi jatuh tempo! Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri dari itu," jelas Renji.

"Dasar kau sial, kenapa malah bawa-bawa hutangku huh?"

"Sekarang kutanya, kau mau membayarnya dengan apa? Jual diri?"

PLAAK!

Seketika itu pula tamparan melayang langsung ke kepala Renji. Tentu saja pemuda ini langsung berteriak heboh dan meringis sakit. Walaupun sepertinya Renji sudah terbiasa dengan pukulan dari gadis mungil ini, tetap saja rasanya tidak biasa.

"Karena itu, cobalah pikir sekali lagi. Kau bisa menang jika melakukannya dengan 'baik' kan?"

"Sekarang aku jadi merinding memikirkan kata-katamu…"

"Karena aku akan membantumu… jika kau mau memberikan 10 persen dari uang yang akan kau terima kelak!"

"Hah?"

"Hei, pikirkan… setengah dari kekayaan Kurosaki Corp jelas adalah milikmu! Apalagi yang mau kau cari huh? Hidup enak, punya segalanya… kau tidak perlu dikejar begini lagi dan hutangmu dalam sekejap mata akan lunas. Kau juga mungkin bisa mengembalikan perusahaan lama orangtuamu kan?"

Rukia diam sejenak ketika dirinya hendak menyumpit mie cup-nya. Sembari berpikir soal kata-kata Renji. Selama ini dialah yang sering memberikan jalan keluar untuk Rukia soal bagaimana bertahan hidup. Jadi wajar kalau mereka berdua ini sangat dekat. Kemana-mana selalu berdua. Bahkan untuk mencari sesuap nasi pun mereka lakukan berdua. Kadang kala apa yang dikatakan Renji ini banyak benarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau ingin menipu, ayo kita lakukan. Aku jadi penasaran… seperti apa mereka memulai test bodoh untuk calon pewaris Kurosaki Corp itu?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tanpa diduga, ternyata Renji benar soal pelamar yang jumlahnya mencapai ratusan itu. Ini lebih mirip audisi grup idol ketimbang sayembara mencari calon pendamping. Yang benar saja?

Semua gadis menunggu antrian dengan sabar sampai giliran mereka tiba. Karena pelamar yang begitu banyak, Kurosaki Corp sengaja menyewa sebuah ballroom hotel bintang lima di Tokyo ini untuk memuat semua peserta agar bisa ikut melakukan ujian tahap pertama itu. Katanya di tahap pertama ini adalah ujian pengetahuan. Jadi ini akan dilakukan secara tertulis.

Semua peserta yang ada di sini berbagai kalangan. Karena faktor umur yang disyaratkan rata-rata mereka pasti tidak jauh berbeda dari Rukia. Karena tidak ada syarat mengenai fisik secara spesifik yang tertera dalam sayembara itu, makanya semua gadis yang berusia sesuai dengan syarat itu berdatangan dari segala penjuru. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka dengan wajah yang pas-pasan begitu percaya diri ikut sayembara ini. Kalau mereka seperti itu, pastilah mereka menginginkan uangnya.

Lagipula…

Tak seorang pun di seluruh dunia ini tahu siapa pewaris Kurosaki Corp itu. Baik wajahnya, bagaimana orangnya, seperti apa bentuknya… tidak ada yang tahu sama sekali kecuali pekerja di rumah Kurosaki Corp. Itu pun mereka dilarang memberitahu identitas sang pewaris kepada dunia luar. Jika sampai ketahuan maka mereka pasti akan dipecat, dan lebih parah mereka bisa dibunuh diam-diam. Sebenarnya agak berlebihan, tapi Renji menerima informasi itu dari temannya yang bekerja di sana. Ternyata orang itu sudah selangkah di depan.

Di luar dugaan, ujian tertulis kali ini dilakukan dengan sangat kreatif. Hampir semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan adalah pertanyaan dasar untuk ujian masuk ke universitas bergengsi di Tokyo. Bahkan soal matematika-nya pun bukan main-main. Rukia jadi ragu apakah semua peserta di sini yang tanpa mengandalkan latar belakang keluarga serta pendidikan bisa ikut masuk tahap selanjutnya.

Benar juga, walaupun dikatakan untuk semua kalangan, tapi tetap saja ujian ini tidak begitu saja menyaring asal-asalan orang. Kurosaki Corp pastilah menginginkan calon pendamping berkualitas yang tak hanya sekedar tampang saja. Sayembara yang bagus.

Jadi tidak asal mengambil orang ya?

Ujian tertulis itu hanya berlangsung satu hari dan di hari berikutnya, akan diumumkan langsung semua peserta yang lolos ke tahap kedua. Entahlah, menurut penyelenggara sayembara ini, ada tiga tahap yang akan dilalui oleh peserta yang lolos.

Renji sudah mencari tahu bagaimana tahap selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan, tapi sepertinya tidak banyak pekerja di rumah Kurosaki Corp yang mengetahui itu. Semuanya dilakukan langsung oleh Komisaris Kurosaki Corp, yakni ayah dari pewaris itu. Komisaris Kurosaki Corp itu adalah Kurosaki Isshin, pria setengah baya yang terlihat flamboyan, sedikit konyol dan punya hobi aneh. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu hobi aneh apa yang dimaksud itu, tapi jika melihat langsung, mungkin tidak seorang pun percaya kalau pria seperti itu adalah seorang pemilik Kurosaki Corp yang maha terkenal itu.

Di hari berikutnya, nama Rukia benar-benar lolos di tahap kedua. Renji bahkan tidak percaya kalau ternyata temannya itu benar-benar gadis yang pintar. Jelas saja, Rukia kan sebenarnya mahasiswa Teknik Arsitektur di universitas sekelas Universitas Tokyo yang ujian masuknya saja sangat sulit. Dapat urutan terakhir saja sudah bersyukur, minimal passing grade untuk fakultas yang dituju sudah cukup saja itu sudah bagus sekali. Dan tentu saja passing grade untuk fakultas setaraf teknik itu bukan main susahnya.

Tahap kedua ini, dari sekian ratus peserta yang diuji, hanya sekitar 30 orang yang lolos. Jauh lebih sedikit dari perkiraan Rukia. Jadi sebenarnya, berapa nilai yang dibutuhkan sampai bisa menyaring sekian ratus orang itu menjadi hanya 30 peserta? Rukia sendiri jadi sangsi dengan nilainya sendiri. Tapi karena dia sudah lolos, Rukia tak perlu khawatir lagi.

Karena peserta yang masih banyak, akhirnya dipilih kembali ballroom hotel. Tapi bukan karena pesertanya, ternyata kali ini yang ditest adalah keterampilan dari peserta itu sendiri. Ada beberapa keterampilan yang harus diuji kepada peserta sayembara ini. Jika salah satu gagal, maka peserta dianggap tidak lulus.

Hei… memangnya ini sayembara untuk menjadi Miss Universe?

Kenapa sepertinya semakin tidak masuk akal saja ujian yang dilaksanakan ini? Rukia mengerti kalau Kurosaki Corp tidak mau asal mengambil gadis yang dijadikan calon pendamping putranya. Tapi kan kalau begini harusnya dia cari saja gadis keturunan bangsawan atau konglomerat yang jelas-jelas mampu melewati semua ini dengan mudah karena latar belakang keluarga dan pendidikannya yang terjamin. Kenapa harus susah-susah mencari pendamping seperti ingin menemukan pemilik sebelah sepatu Cinderella yang tertinggal di tangga istana saja?

Keterampilan pertama adalah keahlian memasak. Semua peserta diminta untuk memasak makanan terbaik mereka. Apapun itu, walau hanya telur gulung saja. Masakannya akan dinilai langsung oleh sang Komisaris. Jadi benar, sejak awal pria aneh itu sudah melihat-lihat calon pendamping putranya?

Keterampilan selanjutnya adalah mengasuh bayi. Yang benar saja? Apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang tua itu? Semua peserta harus mendiamkan bayi yang tengah menangis histeris. Jelas saja, bagaimana caranya mendiamkan bayi secara tiba-tiba begitu? Entahlah, namun Rukia lolos dengan mudah ketika dirinya hanya menggendong bayi itu, menepuk pantatnya perlahan dan menyanyikannya lagu anak-anak. Mungkin karena si bayi itu kelelahan dia langsung tertidur begitu saja. Jujur saja, Rukia baru kali ini menghadapi bayi.

Keterampilan lainnya adalah bermain musik. Semua peserta diperbolehkan memainkan alat musik apa saja dan lagu apa saja. Sebenarnya kalau yang ini Rukia tak begitu paham, tapi karena katanya apa saja boleh, Rukia memilih piano dan memainkan lagu anak-anak Twinkle Little Star.

Semua keterampilan sebenarnya bisa dilakukan oleh Rukia hingga akhir. Dan besok lagi, mereka akan segera diumumkan untuk masuk ke tahap terakhir. Di tahap ini, peserta akan diciutkan lagi menjadi tiga orang.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Malam ini, Renji dan Rukia duduk di kedai ramen. Karena begitu banyak yang dilalui, jelas saja kalau malam begini baru selesai dilakukan. Sekarang Rukia lapar sekali.

"Aku melakukannya dengan baik kok!"

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perjuanganku kan?"

"Hah? Perjuanganmu? Itu perjuanganku! Kau tidak tahu hal gila apa saja yang diinginkan oleh orang bodoh itu di dalam sayembara bodoh ini? Argh! Aku tidak percaya akhirnya aku malah ikut hal konyol seperti ini!"

"Bukannya kau rela melakukan apa saja demi uang huh?"

PLAAKK!

"Hei!" pekik Renji seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya yang sekali lagi dipukul dengan ganas oleh Rukia.

"Selamat makan!"

Rukia mulai menyantap ramen bagiannya dengan lahap. Hari ini dirinya benar-benar kelelahan bukan main dan ingin mengisi ulang tenaganya. Dasar sial, kalau tahu tahap kedua itu dilakukan sepayah itu, tentu saja Rukia akan menyiapkan amunisi sebanyak-banyaknya!

"Hei, besok kau harus mengenakan parfum dengan aroma yang sangat manis, kau mengerti!"

"Hah? Aroma manis? Seperti gula? Tidak! Aku bisa dikerubungi semut tahu!" pekik Rukia tak terima.

"Semut mana yang berani mengerubungi orang galak sepertimu?! Dan jangan lupa kau harus menyimpan permen lollipop di bajumu!"

"Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya kau menyuruhku seperti ini… apakah ada manfaatnya?"

"Kau tidak mau menyia-nyiakan perjuanganku kan? Lakukan saja."

"Kau benar-benar aneh…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Selamat kepada kalian bertiga."

Subuh menjelang pagi tadi, dirinya ditelpon oleh orang tidak dikenal dan memintanya untuk datang ke tempat yang dikatakan oleh si penelpon itu. Karena Rukia masih setengah sadar, akhirnya Rukia malah mengabaikannya dan kembali tidur. Tapi setengah jam kemudian, dirinya dikagetkan dengan orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan datang ke rumahnya untuk mengatakan bahwa Rukia lolos ke tahap terakhir dan diminta untuk datang ke Mansion Kurosaki segera. Karena mendadak, tak banyak yang Rukia bawa, tapi beberapa barang penting berhasil diingatnya ketika memorinya masih belum berfungsi secara optimal.

Ketika Rukia sadar, ternyata dirinya sudah berada di sebuah butik ternama dan didandani begitu saja. Setelahnya, Rukia malah dibawa pergi ke sebuah rumah, yang lebih mirip istana, dan orang-orang yang menculiknya ini menyebutnya Mansion Kurosaki.

Hah?

Kini, dirinya berada di salah satu ruangan di dalam istana besar ini bersama dua orang lainnya yang ikut lolos. Dua gadis yang lolos ini pun memiliki bentuk tubuh dan kepribadian yang sangat menarik, sepertinya.

"Hari ini kalian akan langsung dipilih oleh Tuan Muda yang akan menjadi calon pendampingnya. Tapi kalian dilarang untuk melihat Tuan Muda secara langsung."

Hah?

What the…

"Hei, memangnya siapa Tuan Muda itu? Apa dia teroris?" tanya Rukia langsung yang malah dipelototi oleh dua peserta lain yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Maaf Nona, Tuan Muda kami bukan teroris," jelas si pria berpakaian serba hitam itu. Tadi dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Hisagi Shuuhei. Untuk apa berpakaian seformal ini di dalam rumah? Ha~ orang kaya…

"Kalau bukan teroris, kenapa kami tidak boleh melihatnya secara langsung? Apa wajahnya mengerikan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ehm, ini demi keselamatan Tuan Muda, maaf kami akan segera memulainya. Mohon maaf karena mata kalian semua akan kami tutup."

"Hei, sudah kuduga ini penipuan," bisik Rukia kemudian.

Hisagi segera memerintah tiga pelayan wanita untuk menutup mata mereka.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa kalian sebenarnya ingin menjual kami pada maniak atau Ketua gengster?" lanjut Rukia lagi.

Kontan saja dua gadis lainnya itu mulai ketakutan mendengar celotehan Rukia. Tentu saja, kalau tidak ada yang aneh kenapa malah disembunyikan?

"Maaf Nona, apakah sebenarnya Anda tidak ingin mengikuti sayembara ini lagi? Nona bisa kami diskualifikasi karena mengganggu," kali ini tampaknya si Hisagi itu mulai emosi.

"Eh, tidak kok. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan, supaya aku bisa melihat langsung seperti apa Tuan Muda kalian ini…"

Karena mereka bertiga duduk berjejer, Rukia melihat tiga pelayan wanita yang serempak bergerak ke belakang kursi mereka. Penutup mata dari sepotong kain berwarna hitam itu mulai dikenakan di sekeliling kepala untuk menutup mata mereka. Rukia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, tapi kalau sampai wajah si Tuan Muda itu mengerikan, lebih mirip gengster, maaf saja untuk melanjutkannya walau Rukia nantinya yang akan dipilih. Renji juga tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai bentuk si Tuan Muda ini. Kenapa pula sampai dirahasiakan begitu? Dasar…

"Tuan Muda, silahkan masuk."

Rukia yakin mendengar suara Hisagi yang begitu lembut itu. Kelihatannya si Tuan Muda itu sudah masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"Siapa… mereka?"

Kali ini Rukia mendengar suara lain. Seperti suara seorang laki-laki, tapi terdengar begitu gugup. Seperti suara anak kecil yang begitu ketakutan karena bertemu orang asing. Hah? Tidak mungkin… apakah Tuan Muda mereka ini anak di bawah umur?!

Hei! Yang benar saja! Masa iya Rukia mau jadi calon pendamping anak di bawah umur huh?!

"Mereka adalah calon pendamping Tuan Muda, silahkan Tuan Muda pilih siapa yang Tuan Muda inginkan," kembali suara Hisagi yang terdengar.

Pilih? Hei… apa ini barang di toko? Astaga, orang kaya benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak akan menyakiti Tuan Muda," lanjut Hisagi.

Anak kecil? Anak kecil?

Sudah Rukia duga sayembara ini penipuan! Dasar sialan! Setelah Rukia memastikan ini penipuan, Rukia akan segera mengadukan ini ke pihak berwajib! Berani benar mereka menjadikan anak kecil sebagai bahan sayembara! Apa sebenarnya mereka ini mencari babysitter bukannya calon pendamping dari pewaris kaya hah?!

Selagi asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Rukia terkejut ketika sesuatu mendekat ke arahnya dan mengendusi bau di sekelilingnya. Apa ini? Apakah kali ini seekor anjing? Suara endusan itu begitu kuat terdengar di sekitar Rukia.

"Onee-chan ini bau permen!"

Onee-chan?

Ini benar-benar seperti suara anak kecil yang begitu girang karena menemukan makanan kesukaannya. Tapi tidak, nadanya memang seperti suara anak kecil, tapi suaranya terdengar seperti suara pria dewasa. Astaga, Rukia tak bisa mengenalinya kalau begini.

"Aku mau Nee-chan yang ini!"

"Baiklah, mohon Nona-Nona tunggu sebentar. Dan saya harap kalian tidak membuka penutup mata kalian sekarang sebelum aba-aba dari saya."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menunggu cukup lama di dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa saat setelah Hisagi menyuruhnya untuk diam, tak ada suara lagi di ruangan ini. Apa benar?

Baru saja Rukia akan membuka penutup matanya, tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menarik paksa kain penutup itu dari depan mata Rukia.

"Aw! Hei!" keluh Rukia.

Tapi kali ini mata besarnya membelalak kaget setengah mati.

"Onee-chan, apa aku boleh minta permen yang kau bawa itu?"

Hah?

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Di hadapannya ini ada seorang laki-laki, iya! Dia laki-laki tahu! Laki-laki dewasa dengan tinggi badan yang begitu menjulang, berwajah tampan, dengan bentuk tubuh atletis sempurna dan kerutan permanen di dahinya. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna orange itu dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja.

Dan dia… memeluk boneka… kelinci?

"Onee-chan, aku mau permen yang kau bawa itu… baumu seperti bau permen… kau pasti punya permen kan?" rengeknya lagi. Persis anak kecil.

"Tunggu, berapa usiamu?"

Laki-laki itu mulai terlihat gelisah dan pandangannya tidak fokus. Dia melihat-lihat kanan kirinya dengan bingung dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jari-jari panjangnya juga mencubit-cubit boneka yang dipeluknya itu.

Apa-apaan ini sih?!

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau malah seperti orang idiot begitu hah?!" kata Rukia lagi dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Laki-laki itu langsung menangis keras. Lebih mirip merengek sebenarnya. Seperti Rukia baru saja melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya saja.

"Astaga! Ya ampun! Kau jangan menangis!" bujuk Rukia panik.

Kenapa anak sebesar ini justru menangis hanya karena suara Rukia sedikit lebih tinggi tadi padanya?

"Aku tidak mau Onee-chan ini hiksss! Dia tidak mau memberikanku permeeeen!" isaknya masih dengan histeris.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kau mau permen, ini! Tapi kau jangan menangis lagi…"

Rukia segera menyodorkan permen lolipop yang dibawanya tadi. Anak itu segera berhenti menangis dan langsung duduk di lantai seraya membuka bungkus permen itu dengan ganas karena tak sabar. Apa-apaan ini?

Apa yang terjadi di sini sebenarnya?

Anak aneh itu begitu serius menjilati lolipop yang diberikan Rukia tadi seraya duduk di lantai sambil menselonjorkan kaki panjangnya itu. Dia benar-benar laki-laki dewasa, tidak mungkin ada anak kecil yang memiliki tubuh seperti ini. Tapi kenapa tingkahnya…

"Hei, namamu… siapa?" tanya Rukia dengan suara lembut sembari ikut duduk di sebelah anak aneh itu.

"Ichigo, namaku Ichigo…" ucapnya dengan nada riang. Heee? Itu kan nama anak perempuan? Jadi dia ini anak perempuan atau anak laki-laki?

"Ichigo… apa kau tahu… kau ini sebenarnya… siapa?"

"Aku anak Oyaji! Kata Oyaji, kalau aku sudah besar, aku bisa menerbangkan pesawat terbang!"

Sudah Rukia duga ini memang penipuan!

"Nona Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan melihat Hisagi sudah muncul lagi. Kali ini bersama dengan beberapa pelayan wanita di belakangnya.

"Hei, katakan padaku dengan jelas, apa maksudnya semua ini huh?" tuntut Rukia.

"Nona bisa ikut saya, antarkan Tuan Muda kembali ke kamarnya," sela Hisagi sembari memberikan perintah pada pelayan wanita di belakangnya tadi.

Pelayan wanita itu pun memperlakukan anak raksasa itu seperti halnya anak umur lima tahun.

"Onee-chan, kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

Rukia melongo ketika anak itu akan dibawa oleh pelayannya tadi.

"Eh?"

"Kau… akan memberikanku permen lagi kan?"

"Oh… ya…" gumam Rukia bingung.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana ya! Kau sudah janji padaku!" serunya kemudian.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tuan Muda mengalami penyakit mental yang menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa mengenali jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tiga tahun lalu, Tuan Muda mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang menyebabkannya koma selama tiga bulan lebih. Begitu sadar, ingatan Tuan Muda hilang dan dirinya kembali menjadi anak berusia lima tahun. Meskipun sudah dilakukan semua metode untuk menyembuhkan Tuan Muda, tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan," jelas Hisagi.

Hisagi membawa Rukia pergi ke ruangan lain di dalam mansion ini untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada si Tuan Muda aneh itu.

Sekarang Rukia mengerti mengapa identitas Tuan Muda itu dirahasiakan seperti itu.

"Tapi kenapa kalian mengadakan sayembara seperti itu untuk menentukan calon pendampingnya? Bukankah sebaiknya seseorang yang dikenalnya lebih baik untuk dijadikan pendamping daripada orang asing sepertiku ini?"

"Ini… karena Tuan Muda sendiri."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Sebelum ini, Tuan Muda memang sudah dijodohkan dengan beberapa gadis pilihan Tuan Besar, tapi tak ada satu pun yang mau Tuan Muda dekati. Tuan Muda selalu menangis jika ada orang asing yang mendekatinya. Karena selama ini, gadis-gadis yang dipilih oleh Tuan Besar selalu memaksa mengakrabkan diri dengan Tuan Muda sehingga membuat Tuan Muda trauma didekati orang asing."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Dia langsung menarik penutup mataku begitu saja tadi!" keluh Rukia.

"Itu… karena wangi Nona seperti harum permen yang sangat disukai Tuan Muda."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Tuan Muda sangat menyukai permen dan makanan manis, makanya jika seseorang memiliki permen, Tuan Muda akan mendekatinya dengan mudah. Apakah… Nona juga menyukai permen? Karena sepertinya Nona kebetulan membawa permen itu tadi."

Rukia kemudian ingat kata-kata Renji kemarin malam.

Jadi Renji tahu kalau Tuan Muda di rumah ini menyukai aroma manis dan permen?

"Tidak, itu milik temanku. Dia memberikan padaku tadi," alasan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengganti permen Nona—"

"Tidak perlu. Yang ingin kutanyakan sekarang, bagaimana dengan keputusan sayembara itu? Apakah dengan ini… artinya aku adalah pemenangnya?"

"Tentu saja kau adalah pemenangnya!"

Hisagi kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mundur perlahan. Rukia yang terkejut jadi ikut berdiri dari kursinya dan melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan jambang dan kumis tipis di wajahnya. Orang ini tersenyum lebar, nyaris tertawa sebenarnya, melihat Rukia. Suaranya pun menggelegar ke seisi ruangan ini. Di belakangnya ada orang-orang yang mengikutinya dengan patuh.

"Duduklah, kita bicara dengan santai…" ujarnya setelah duduk tepat di depan Rukia.

Jangan-jangan… dia ini…

"Aku adalah Kurosaki Isshin, Komisaris Kurosaki Corp. Selamat datang, calon menantuku."

Benar kan… Rukia hanya tak menyangka jika orang ini benar-benar si orang kaya itu.

"Karena kubilang santai, sebenarnya tidak begitu. Tapi aku akan langsung saja sekarang. Kau akan resmi menjadi menantu dari Komisaris Kurosaki Corp, isteri dari pewaris Kurosaki Corp dan mendapatkan setengah dari kekayaan yang kami miliki. Tapi, sebelum kau resmi mendapatkan semua itu, ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan."

"Satu hal?" ulang Rukia.

"Kau harus mengandung anak dari pewaris Kurosaki Corp!"

Mengandung… anak?

Hamil?

Hah?

"HAH?!" pekik Rukia histeris.

"Jika kau sudah dipastikan hamil, kau akan segera mendapatkan segalanya, bahkan surat resmi yang menyatakan bahwa kau berhak atas segala aset dan kekayaan Kurosaki Corp ketika kau menjadi menantu dan isteri di rumah ini."

"Jadi… maksudnya… aku harus hamil lebih dulu sebelum menjadi isteri dan mendapatkan kekayaan itu? Bagaimana mungkin?!"

Jelas saja! Bagaimana mungkin bisa melakukannya dengan bocah itu?!

Jika saja si Komisaris bodoh itu mengatakan kalau dia harus mengandung anak darinya ini akan jauh lebih mudah. Tapi ini… astaga! Anak itu berpenyakitan mental!

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu… bagaimana jika aku tidak… hamil?"

"Kuberikan waktu tiga bulan untuk kau bisa melakukannya. Jujur saja aku sudah terlalu lama merindukan seorang cucu. Dengan kondisi anakku yang seperti itu, jelas sulit untuk menyuruhnya segera melakukannya kan? Jadi aku menginginkan kerjasama darimu untuk melakukannya. Mungkin yang kau dengar ini tidak masuk akal, tapi ini adalah kepentingan mendesak untuk menyelamatkan keturunan Kurosaki. Kau sudah tahu kondisi anakku seperti apa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berharap dia bisa sembuh kembali. Selain mentalnya yang terganggu, ingatannya juga tidak kembali.

"Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara, tapi dia sulit sekali menerima orang asing untuk mendekatinya. Tapi denganmu, dia dengan mudah mendekatimu. Maka dari itu aku berharap besar padamu. Jadi, kau pasti bersedia bukan? Syarat yang kuajukan ini bukan hal sulit kan? Kau hanya harus mengajaknya berhubungan untuk bisa membuatmu hamil."

Rukia ternganga lebar mendengar kata-kata bodoh orang ini. Jadi ini orang kaya itu? Rukia sudah lupa kapan dirinya terakhir kali bisa seenaknya seperti ini.

"Tuan, apakah kau tidak ingat bagaimana kondisi anakmu itu? Bagaimana aku bisa mengajaknya berhubungan seperti itu kalau mentalnya seperti anak berusia lima tahun? Yang ada dia bisa mati ketakutan karena aku—"

"Berarti kau bersedia bukan? Nah, selama tiga bulan ini, kau akan tinggal di sini menemani anakku. Akrabkan diri dengannya secepat mungkin. Kau boleh mendekatinya dengan cara apapun sampai anakku bisa menerimamu. Oh ya, karena kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, gerak gerikmu akan diawasi oleh seluruh orang di rumah ini. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi kau dilarang untuk membicarakan mengenai anakku kepada orang di luar rumah ini. Apa kau paham?"

Kurosaki Isshin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja.

Astaga…

Ini benar-benar gila!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Di dalam mansion besar ini, kamar Rukia sudah disediakan termasuk pernak pernik wanita di dalamnya. Dan tentu saja semuanya adalah barang-barang dengan branded ternama dengan harga yang fantastis. Tidak semua orang bisa memiliki barang dengan label nama khusus seperti ini. Sepertinya untuk nominal uang bukan hal sulit di rumah ini ya?

"Mulai hari ini, kamar ini adalah kamar Nona. Jika Nona butuh apapun, akan ada pelayan yang melayani Nona selama 24 jam penuh. Demi kepentingan Tuan Muda, kami akan menjaga Nona sepanjang waktu. Jadi saya harap Nona tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang dapat membahayakan Tuan Muda kami," jelas Hisagi setelah mengantar Rukia ke kamarnya.

"Hei, apa kau pikir ini lucu? Aku lebih mirip tawanan di sini daripada calon pendamping seorang pewaris tahu!" gerutu Rukia.

"Mohon maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Tapi kami melakukan ini semua demi Tuan Muda. Tolong Nona mengerti itu."

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan bocah itu?" gumam Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri. Silahkan Nona beristirahat."

Lucu… benar-benar lucu!

Setelah yakin Rukia sendirian di dalam kamar ini, Rukia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Renji untuk mengeluhkan semua kegilaan yang terjadi hari ini. Lama Rukia menunggu sambungan telepon bocah merah sialan itu. Apa yang dilakukannya sebenarnya? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Rukia saat ini—

"Oh, Rukia? Bagaimana? Apa kau—"

"HEI KAU KEMANA SAJA HAH?! LAMA SEKALI MENJAWAB PANGGILANKU!" pekik Rukia penuh emosi.

Sepertinya Renji terkejut mendengar suara teriakan Rukia itu. Rukia juga akhirnya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang kelewatan histeris hari ini. Sumpah, ini hari terkonyol yang pernah dilewatinya selama hidupnya berjalan ini. Rukia pikir, kebangkrutan orangtuanya dan kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya adalah hal terkonyol dalam hidupnya. Dan Rukia yakin tak akan ada lagi hal-hal bodoh selain dikejar hutang dan hidup miskin.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah sih? Hei, kau tidak lolos ya? Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Hei brengsek, dengarkan aku. Saat ini aku sudah ada di Kurosaki Mansion."

"Hee? Jadi kau sudah diterima?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya pewaris Kurosaki Corp itu huh?"

"Yaa, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu sih. Cuma aku hanya mendengar kalau dia suka aroma manis dan permen. Karena kupikir itu hal aneh makanya aku menyuruhmu memakai parfum dengan aroma manis dan membawa permen…"

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kualami hari ini. Oh ya, mereka memintaku tinggal di sini, jadi kemungkinan besar aku akan mencari waktu untuk menemuimu segera."

"Wuah! Hebat sekali kau bisa makan dan tidur enak di sana… aku jadi menyesal kenapa tidak terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan!"

"Hei, kau simpan itu saja nanti setelah mendengar cerita bodohku!"

Rukia mematikan ponselnya dan menatap frustasi ke seisi kamar ini.

Melihat kamar ini, jadi mengingatkan Rukia mengenai kamar lamanya dulu. Memang tidak seluas dan sebesar ini sih, tapi di dalam kamar Rukia dulu juga lengkap seperti ini.

Akankah kehidupannya dulu kembali lagi?

Apakah… roda kehidupan Rukia sudah kembali berputar?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini, sudah beberapa pelayan yang diminta menemani Rukia untuk bersiap. Katanya Isshin ingin mengadakan sarapan pagi bersama dengan calon menantu keluarga mereka kelak. Rukia juga baru ingat kalau calon mertuanya itu sama sekali belum begitu mengenalnya. Yang mereka bicarakan kemarin hanyalah masalah bodoh itu saja. Kenapa Rukia bisa terjebak di keadaan seperti ini?

Untuk sarapan pagi ini, Rukia mengenakan dress berwarna biru cyan selutut dengan kerah panjang. Tidak lupa juga sepatu pumps cokelat muda. Untuk urusan memilih pakaian, Rukia masih bisa melakukannya. Setidaknya dia dulu pun sering berpakaian seperti ini. Jadi Rukia percaya diri dalam selera fashion-nya.

Rukia baru saja turun dari tangganya. Beberapa koridor mereka akan tiba di ruang makan. Rumah ini terlalu besar! Isinya pun lebih banyak pelayan ketimbang pemilik rumah. Apa yang dilakukan orang kaya ini sebenarnya?

"Onee-chaaaann~~~"

Ugh!

Rukia nyaris terjerembab ke depan saking kagetnya karena tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya begitu kuat dari belakang. Tapi kali ini perutnya sudah dilingkari oleh sepasang tangan. Ini kan…

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" gerutu Rukia.

"Apa Onee-chan bawa permen lagi?" tanyanya khas suara anak kecil lagi.

"Ya ampun, gigimu bisa sakit jika terlalu banyak makan permen."

"Aku mau permen~~" rengeknya lagi.

"Nona, Tuan Muda, silahkan menuju ruang makan. Tuan Besar sudah menunggu," sapa Hisagi yang sudah muncul di depan mereka.

"Oyaji sudah datang? Yey~!"

Bocah raksasa itu kemudian berlari kecil mendahului Rukia. Ketika melihatnya pergi, Rukia baru sadar kalau ternyata anak itu masih membawa-bawa boneka kelincinya kemarin itu.

"Selamat pagi calon menantuku," sapa Isshin ketika Rukia tiba di ruang makan itu.

Wuah, ini sih mirip meja makan kerajaan. Begitu besar dan panjang. Memangnya berapa orang yang mau makan di meja ini?

Isshin duduk di kursi paling ujung dan di sebelah kirinya sudah ada Ichigo yang sibuk dengan makanan kesukaannya. Sereal yang penuh dengan cokelat dan susu yang banyak. Wuah, dia benar-benar berubah jadi anak kecil…

Rukia pun ikut duduk tepat di hadapan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Kuharap kasurnya bisa membuatmu nyaman," kata Isshin membuka obrolan pagi ini.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan berharap tidak ingin bangun pagi ini karena kasurnya begitu empuk," balas Rukia.

"Ahahah, ternyata pilihanku memang tidak pernah salah. Aku sengaja mengganti kasur itu dengan produk keluaran baru dengan kualitas bagus. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sarapan pagi ini."

Isshin tampak begitu sayang pada putranya satu ini. Sesekali Isshin mengelus puncak kepala Ichigo ketika bocah raksasa ini menghabiskan beberapa suap makanannya. Ichigo juga tampak begitu sayang dengan ayahnya karena setiap kali melihat wajah Isshin, Ichigo akan tersenyum lebar. Seperti tak ada beban apapun di benak anak itu. Ya, benar.

Ketika kau berubah menjadi anak kecil kembali, kau mungkin tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi. Cukup lalui hari-harimu dengan senyum di wajahmu. Kadang Rukia pun pernah berpikir… jika seandainya dia bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil kembali…

"Jadi, kau hanya tinggal seorang diri?"

Rukia sempat terkejut ketika Isshin bertanya demikian padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu kau katakan pun, aku sudah tahu semua mengenai dirimu. Dan sebenarnya aku bisa menebak, alasan kedatanganmu kemari."

Rukia berusaha memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Itu benar, akan aneh kalau Isshin membiarkan orang tak dikenal seperti ini muncul di dekat putra kesayangannya. Sudah pasti Isshin akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegah kemalangan menimpa putranya lagi kan? Dan sejujurnya, itu bukan hal sulit untuk mencari tahu jati diri Rukia. Apalagi dengan hutangnya yang menumpuk itu.

"Kalau Anda sudah tahu semuanya, itu artinya tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan lagi bukan?"

"Hm, tidak, tidak begitu. Ada dua hal yang ingin kupastikan darimu. Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu di awal kalau posisimu saat ini, belum menjadi calon pendamping putraku sampai misi yang kuberikan padamu itu berhasil kau laksanakan. Jadi, aku ingin tahu dua hal itu dari mulutmu sendiri."

"Baiklah, silahkan tanyakan," jawab Rukia santai.

"Hal pertama, apakah sebelum ini… kau pernah bertemu dengan putraku?"

"Tidak, tidak pernah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa Kurosaki Corp itu," jawab Rukia enteng. Sejujurnya, dia memang tidak tahu mengenai keluarga Kurosaki selain bisnis raksasa mereka yang tersebar di banyak negara maju.

"Kalau begitu, hal kedua. Apakah kedatanganmu kemari, dengan mengikuti sayembara ini, ada maksud tertentu? Katakan jawabanmu dengan iya atau tidak. Kau tidak perlu memberikan alasannya."

Rukia menunduk diam.

Mungkin benar Isshin sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang Rukia. Dan seharusnya memang tidak perlu ada yang ditutupi lagi. Sepertinya pun Isshin bukan tipe orang yang ribut akan masalah sepele. Isshin tampak terlihat santai dan tak mau ambil pusing. Haruskah Rukia menjawabnya?

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa Anda ingin mengetahui semua ini dariku langsung. Tapi aku tidak ingin memulai apapun dengan kebohongan di sini. Jadi, untuk pertanyaan terakhir Anda, aku akan menjawab… ya."

Isshin tersenyum lebar, lebih mirip menyeringai.

"Begitu, kau punya kepribadian yang menarik. Baik, kita lihat sejauh mana usahamu, Kuchiki… Rukia."

Hah?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Apa yang coba dikatakan oleh si tua bangka mesum itu?

Astaga, darimana Rukia bisa menyebutkan kalau seorang komisaris sebesar Kurosaki Group ini adalah tua bangka mesum?

Jelas saja!

Tiga bulan itu bukan waktu yang lama. Bagaimana mungkin membuat Rukia bisa mengandung dalam jangka waktu sebentar itu? Apalagi dengan bocah itu? Masa iya Rukia bisa membiarkan dirinya… KEMBALILAH KE DALAM KESADARANMU KUCHIKI RUKIA?!

Rukia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Jika dia terlena dengan semua ini maka Rukia pasti akan kacau.

Sekarang, Rukia menemani bocah raksasa dengan penyakit mental ini belajar di ruang perpustakaan Mansion Kurosaki. Dikatakan ruang perpustakaan karena memang ruangan besar ini penuh dengan rak-rak buku dengan tinggi puluhan meter. Bahkan ada tangga khusus untuk mengambil buku di rak teratas. Ichigo belajar sesuatu dengan seorang wanita berpakaian formal dengan rambut disanggul dan kacamata petaknya itu.

Sepertinya karena kondisinya seperti itu, Ichigo diharuskan belajar homeschooling. Tapi Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang perlu dia pelajari. Umurnya pasti sudah dewasa. Dan dia mengalami kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu. Setidaknya dia pasti sudah lulus perguruan tinggi kan? Apalagi dilihat dari bentuknya, dia pasti tidak jauh berbeda umurnya dari Rukia.

Namun, bukannya belajar seperti yang diharuskan, bocah itu malah bermain-main dengan bukunya dan merobeknya seenak hati. Lalu melipat kertas itu menjadi beragam bentuk. Dan si guru hanya tersenyum menahan hati melihat perbuatan bocah besar itu.

"Onee-chan! Ayo kita pergi bermain!"

Rukia nyaris melompat saking kagetnya ketika bocah orange ini melompat tepat di depannya. Buku yang dipegang Rukia pun sampai jatuh.

"Astaga, hei, bagaimana pelajaranmu?"

"Membosankan~ aku tidak suka belajar…" rengeknya kemudian.

Baiklah, dia memang tidak bohong. Rukia saja tidak suka belajar.

"Ayo Onee-chan, aku tunjukkan tempat menarik di sini!"

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dengan kencang dan membawanya berlari dengan cepat.

Dasar bocah! Rukia memakai high heels sialan!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Rukia lebih mirip menjadi pengasuh sebenarnya, ketimbang menjadi seorang calon pewaris perusahaan sebesar Kurosaki Corp. Hampir setiap hari dihabiskannya menemani pemuda dengan mental anak kecil ini bermain sepanjang hari. Begitu banyak kegiatan yang ingin dia lakukan bersama Rukia. Mulai dari membaca buku cerita, bermain bola, bermain petak umpet bahkan bermain piano. Tapi dilihat dari semua permainan yang disukai oleh Tuan Muda ini, dia lebih suka bermain piano. Itukah mungkin alasan kenapa waktu sayembara itu diadakan, peserta diharuskan bisa bermain alat musik.

Lelah Rukia saat seperti sedang membesarkan seorang bocah pewaris sekelas Kurosaki Corp ini. Tapi sepertinya jauh lebih baik seperti ini daripada berurusan dengan penagih utang itu dan hidup dalam ketakutan karena kemungkinan mereka akan membunuh Rukia lebih besar jika Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa membayar utangnya.

Bahkan hari ini mereka kembali bermain petak umpet di pagi yang indah ini.

Kebetulan si Kurosaki Isshin itu harus mengadakan perjalanan bisnis dan meninggalkan putra kesayangannya ini. Tadinya Ichigo juga merengek ingin ikut, tapi karena Rukia yang bertugas untuk menjaganya, Ichigo berubah pikiran dan ingin terus bermain dengannya. Sekarang Rukia bingung, kenapa anak ini justru bisa lengket padanya? Padahal Rukia sendiri tidak begitu pandai mengurus anak kecil.

Karena Rukia yang mendapatkan giliran jaga, Rukia harus menghitung sampai 100 untuk menemukan Tuan Muda tengil ini. Rumah sebesar Mansion Kurosaki memang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat berburu. Selain besar, ada banyak ruang rahasia yang bisa dijadikan tempat sembunyi. Awalnya Rukia juga kesulitan bermain di rumah sebesar ini, tapi beruntungnya para pelayan di sini dengan senang hati memberitahu di ruangan mana saja Ichigo bisa menyelinap. Kalau begitu banyak yang tahu, sepertinya bukan menjadi tempat rahasia lagi.

"Kurosaki-kun? Ini aku? Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Dari arah depan, Rukia mendengar suara seorang perempuan. Suara yang sangat asing baginya. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Rukia mendengar suara itu.

Karena penasaran, Rukia segera berburu ke ruangan tengah dan mendapati seorang gadis, ya… seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

Dia tinggi, berambut karamel panjang dan ikal. Tubuhnya bahkan sangat bagus. Pakaiannya pun terlihat berkelas dan tampak mahal. Perempuan itu terus mendekati Ichigo yang mundur perlahan darinya. Wajah Ichigo tampak panik dan kepalanya terus berputar-putar ke sekelilingnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Akhirnya Rukia tak tahan dan segera mendekati mereka.

Gadis cantik itu terus berusaha mendekati Ichigo walaupun jelas Ichigo tidak mau berada di dekatnya.

Ketika melihat Rukia datang, Ichigo segera bersembunyi di belakang punggung Rukia seraya menarik erat punggung baju Rukia. Bahkan Rukia bisa merasakan tangan Ichigo yang menggenggam punggung bajunya itu bergetar.

"Kau… siapa? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" sekarang perempuan cantik itu justru terkejut melihat Rukia. Seakan-akan melihat kedatangan orang asing tak diundang ke rumah mereka. Nah, siapa orang asing sebenarnya di sini?

"Bukannya aku yang tanya duluan, kau siapa? Kau apakan dia sampai ketakutan seperti ini?" tuduh Rukia.

"Dia hanya tidak ingat padaku, jadi wajar kalau reaksinya seperti itu! Kau sendiri siapa? Nanny barunya? Atau… pelayan barunya?"

Rukia sudah cukup banyak melihat dimana tokoh perempuan model begini selalu bersikap ketus dan sadis.

"Aku? Aku calon pendampingnya. Nah, katakan padaku, siapa kau ini?"

Perempuan berambut panjang itu tampak tak terima. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan memandang rendah pada Rukia.

"Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin kau calon pendampingnya! Aku tunangannya!"

Hah?

Mendengar suara gadis misterius itu yang sedikit meninggi, Ichigo berubah kaget dan semakin ketakutan. Alhasil dia langsung melarikan diri ke tempat lain meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja. Gadis itu kembali memanggil Ichigo dan hendak mengejarnya, tapi Rukia segera menghalanginya.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk sembarangan ke rumah ini," jelas Rukia kemudian.

"Apa? Kau tidak perlu sok merasa menjadi tuan rumah di sini. Aku yang jauh lebih berhak berada di sini dibandingkan dirimu!" balasnya sengit.

"Kalau kau memang yang lebih berhak berada di rumah ini, lalu kemana dirimu selama ini? Aku sudah berada di rumah ini lebih dari satu minggu. Dan Komisaris sendiri yang menunjukku langsung sebagai calon pendampingnya. Dia tidak pernah menyebutkan kalau putra-nya sudah memiliki seorang tunangan…" jelas Rukia.

"Kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak macam-macam dengan tunanganku!"

"Dan kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak melewati batas di rumah ini, Nona. Sebelum aku meminta sekuriti yang mengusirmu, pergilah sekarang selagi aku masih mengusirmu baik-baik," balas Rukia lagi.

"Kau cuma perempuan asing yang tidak jelas asal usulmu! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di rumah ini? Kau pasti penipu!"

"Hisagi-san!" pekik Rukia akhirnya.

Sosok Hisagi kemudian muncul segera bersama dengan pelayan lainnya.

"Antarkan Nona ini keluar sekarang juga," perintah Rukia.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku seperti ini sebelum aku bicara dengan tunanganku!" pekiknya kemudian.

Rukia segera memilih meninggalkan gadis aneh itu untuk kemudian mencari Ichigo kembali.

Siapa… gadis itu? Benarkah dia tunangan Ichigo?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah mencari-cari Ichigo di tempat yang kemungkinan menjadi persembunyiannya. Tapi walaupun sudah dicari dengan bantuan pelayan di rumah, dia tetap tidak bisa ditemukan. Apa yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan melihat gadis itu? Isshin tidak pernah membicarakan soal gadis yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Ichigo itu.

Setelah mencarinya selama lebih kurang setengah jam, akhirnya Rukia menyerah.

Ichigo memang paling hebat kalau disuruh bersembunyi.

Akhirnya Rukia datang ke ruangan musik di rumah ini. Mungkin dia ada di sana dan—

Bingo…

Rukia bodoh… kenapa dirinya tidak mencari di sini dari tadi?

"Kau sudah tertangkap, keluarlah…"

Rukia berlutut di bawah grand piano hitam yang terpajang di tengah ruangan ini. Ichigo meringkuk di bawah piano ini. Bagaimana bisa badan sebesar Ichigo ada di bawah piano ini?

Ichigo mencuri pandang ke arah Rukia yang tersenyum lembut padanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ichigo keluar.

Ichigo masih tampak ketakutan, tapi perlahan-lahan dia meraih tangan Rukia. Dan begitu sepenuhnya keluar dari bawah piano itu, Ichigo segera memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia dengan kencang. Rukia bahkan sampai terbatuk karena saking eratnya Ichigo memeluknya sekarang.

"Uhuk, hei… kau mau membunuhku?" kata Rukia akhirnya.

"Aku takut sekali… takut…" rengeknya sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia.

Perlahan-lahan, akhirnya Rukia menghela napas panjang dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo hingga dia bisa tenang.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengusir semua ketakutanmu itu. Kau bisa mengatakan semua hal yang menakutkanmu agar aku bisa mengusirnya untukmu," bisik Rukia kemudian.

Setelah Ichigo tenang, akhirnya pemuda besar ini berguling di lantai dekat dengan pianonya. Untungnya lantai ini dilapisi karpet tebal yang cukup hangat. Ichigo bahkan menjadikan pangkuan Rukia sebagai bantalnya. Dia sampai tertidur lelap setelah Rukia berulang kali mengusap puncak kepalanya. Rukia memang tidak canggung lagi membiarkan pemuda ini tertidur di pangkuannya. Setiap malam, Rukia membacakan buku dongeng untuknya dan dia akan tertidur di pangkuan Rukia seperti ini. Entah mengapa sepertinya Ichigo sangat menyukai pangkuan seseorang seperti ini.

Sekarang…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ceritakan padaku semua yang kau ketahui soal Tuan Muda, sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan. Termasuk gadis aneh yang datang pagi ini."

Rukia sengaja memanggil Hisagi ke ruang perpustakaan setelah memastikan Ichigo tertidur lelap dan tidak akan bergerak untuk beberapa saat.

Hisagi tampak bimbang dan diam untuk beberapa saat. Rukia menghela napas karena merasa Hisagi tak akan menjawab apapun tentang masalah ini.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya… apa perlu aku menanyakan langsung pada gadis itu? Atau… pada Komisaris langsung?"

Mendengar Isshin yang disebutkan oleh Rukia barusan, Hisagi langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap serius ke arah Rukia.

"Nama Nona itu adalah Inoue Orihime. Dia adalah kekasih Tuan Muda semenjak SMA dulu. Sebelum kecelakaan Tuan Muda terjadi, mereka memang sudah bertunangan dan memutuskan akan segera menikah setelah Tuan Muda menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Tapi, setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi dan Tuan Muda sadar dari komanya, Tuan Muda tidak mengenali Nona Inoue dan ketakutan begitu melihatnya. Makanya, Tuan Besar menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang lagi kemari sampai keadaan Tuan Muda membaik," jelas Hisagi akhirnya.

Ternyata hubungan mereka sudah sangat lama. Apakah memang terjadi sesuatu sebelum kecelakaan itu?

"Lalu bagaimana dia masuk kemari hari ini?"

"Beberapa saat setelah Tuan Muda sadar dari komanya, untuk menghindari Nona Inoue, Tuan Muda sudah sengaja dibawa pergi ke luar negeri. Sebelum sayembara ini dimulai, Tuan Muda baru saja kembali kemari. Dan sepertinya, Nona Inoue baru mengetahui kepulangan Tuan Muda baru-baru ini."

"Kalau begitu pasti ada yang memberitahunya bukan? Katamu rahasia rumah ini tidak boleh diberitahu oleh orang luar? Sepertinya tak satu pun pelayan di rumah ini yang berhubungan dengan orang luar. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui informasi di dalam rumah ini?"

"Itu yang saat ini tengah kami selidiki."

"Katakan padaku, apa… kau tahu mengenai sesuatu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi? Pasti ada alasan kenapa sikap Ichigo bisa begitu pada gadis aneh itu. Sesuatu yang… sangat penting?"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai hal itu. Semua kejadian itu hanya Tuan Muda yang tahu."

Rukia terdiam bingung.

Itu artinya, untuk memecahkan misteri ini, Rukia harus mengembalikan ingatan Ichigo dulu?

Bagaimana caranya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah Rukia mengalami berbagai hal aneh di rumah ini, akhirnya Rukia bisa keluar untuk sementara waktu. Rukia hanya beralasan ingin bertemu teman lamanya. Walaupun tetap dirinya masih dikawal oleh seorang bodyguard yang berfungsi sebagai supirnya juga. Rukia tetap harus waspada dengan orang-orang di rumah ini.

Karena tidak ingin terlihat mencolok, Rukia memutuskan untuk bertemu di kafe biasa saja. Kafe yang terlihat tidak begitu ramai dan nyaman.

"Hai, akhirnya kau bisa keluar juga!"

Renji akhirnya muncul dengan seringaian anehnya itu. Dia langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Rukia dengan gayanya yang seenaknya itu. Sepertinya sudah lama Rukia tidak berkomentar soal gaya seenaknya Renji yang lebih mirip preman ini.

"Rumah itu benar-benar menyimpan banyak misteri," buka Rukia akhirnya.

"Hei, aku belum memesan apapun kau sudah mulai saja. Biarkan aku pesan sesuatu dulu," gerutu Renji seraya membuka buku menu yang ada di meja mereka.

"Hei, kau sungguh tidak tahu apapun tentang situasi di rumah itu?"

"Pelayan!" pekik Renji sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pramusaji yang sibuk mondar mandir di sekitar kafe untuk mengantar pesanan.

Pramusaji itu kemudian datang dan mulai menuliskan pesanan Renji dengan teliti dan mengulanginya agar tidak terjadi kesalahan.

"Bukan hanya rumahnya, pewaris itu juga sedikit mencurigakan. Kenapa begitu banyak misteri aneh di sana?"

"Itu saja sekarang, nanti aku panggil lagi kalau ada yang kurang," ujar Renji pada pramusaji yang selesai menuliskan semua pesanannya.

"Dengarkan aku sialan!" geram Rukia.

"Apalagi sekarang? Kau cukup fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu! Tidak usah berpikiran berat. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan semua misteri seperti teka teki silang itu. Uangnya, fokus pada uangnya saja! Utangmu itu tinggal dua bulan lagi! Kau bisa diseret ke penjara kalau tidak memenuhi temponya tahu!" Renji semakin bersemangat setiap kali menyebutkan uang dan menjelaskan kondisi Rukia saat ini.

"Uang dan utang… haa! Memikirkan itu malah membuatku jadi gila!" geram Rukia lagi.

"Gila? Kenapa? Bukannya kau tinggal menikah saja dengannya dan semua beres? Kau bisa hidup enak dan memberikanku uang. Mudah kan?"

"Dan aku bisa terancam ditendang dari sana lalu kehilangan semua uang impianmu itu!" balas Rukia.

"Kenapa? Kenapa begitu?" kali ini Renji terdengar panik bukan main.

"Si Komisaris tua bangka itu mengajukan syarat padaku sebelum menikahi anaknya dan mendapatkan hak warisan itu…"

"Syarat? Syarat apa? Ah~ lakukan saja kalau tidak sulit," rengek Renji.

"Dia… menyuruhku hamil," kata Rukia dengan nada rendah dan tatapan sinisnya.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Tadi?"

"Komisaris tua bangka itu… menyuruhku hamil—"

"HAH?! TUA BANGKA ITU INGIN MENGHAMILIMU?! HEI! LAPORKAN SAJA DIA PADA POLISI TAHU!"

Rukia terkejut ketika Renji bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Dia bukan hanya mengagetkan Rukia tapi juga seisi pengunjung kafe, lengkap dengan pegawai dan pelayan di sana. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Menyadari tingkah laku bodoh Renji, barulah dia menormalkan tingkahnya dan kembali berbicara dengan suara pelan pada Rukia.

"Dasar babon sialan!" rutuk Rukia sebal.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Bukan, bagaimana mungkin kau harus hamil dengan tua bangka macam itu? Tidak masuk akal! Memangnya kau ini jadi calon menantu atau calon ibu tiri sih?"

PLAAAK!

Renji langsung menjerit kecil ketika Rukia menghantam jidat si bodoh itu dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya. Walaupun kepalannya terlihat kecil, tapi efek kekuatannya cukup hebat.

"Makanya dengarkan ceritanya dengan serius brengsek! Dia menyuruhku hamil dengan anaknya bodoh!"

"Ah~ begitu rupanya… lalu apa yang salah? Apakah anaknya begitu jelek sampai kau tidak sanggup tidur satu ranjangnya dengannya? Kenapa? Wajahnya seperti monyet? Penuh dengan bulu atau—"

"Dia 100 kali lebih tampan dibanding dirimu tahu! Ibaratnya, dia itu Pangeran Kerajaan, dan kau cuma cumi-cumi di laut!"

"Hei… kenapa kata-katamu sadis sekali sih? Kalau begitu apalagi yang salah? Dia tampan dan kaya raya. Memangnya apa? Dia punya kelainan? Punya penyakit mematikan? Haa?! Apa dia punya penyakit raja singa?!"

Rukia langsung menendang kaki Renji di bawah meja yang tentu saja membuat Renji mengaduh kesakitan. Sekali lagi, Rukia menghadiahinya dengan tamparan di belakang kepala Renji dengan sangat kencang.

"Hei! Hei! Mulutmu ini harus dihentikan sebelum jadi senjata makan tuan untukmu tahu!" geram Rukia jengkel.

"Sakit! Astaga! Apalagi salahku?! Kau sendiri yang cerita setengah-setengah begitu!"

"Makanya diam saja sampai aku selesai cerita! Kalau mereka dengar mulutmu ini, kau pasti berakhir jadi santapan siang buaya tahu!"

Renji langsung meneguk ludahnya dengan gemetar.

"Masalahnya… sekarang ini dia bukan dalam kondisi baik untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku hamil…" lanjut Rukia.

"Haa! Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan bisa hamil dengan Pangeran Kerajaan tampan kaya raya itu! Kau benar-benar hebat kalau sudah menyangkut uang. Memangnya kenapa dengan kondisinya?"

Rukia baru akan menceritakan kondisi Ichigo yang sebenarnya pada Renji, tapi kemudian dirinya langsung berhenti karena bereaksi dengan sosok supir yang merangkap jadi bodyguard-nya itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu restoran.

"Nona, Tuan Muda mencari Anda saat ini. Sebaiknya Nona segera pulang," lapor si supir bodyguard berbadan besar itu.

"Apa ini? Ada apa memang?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Aku pulang dulu, nanti kuhubungi lagi," kata Rukia seraya membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Siapa yang akan membayar makananku? Aku sama sekali tidak punya uang…" rengek Renji.

Rukia menyuruh supir bodyguard-nya itu pergi lebih dulu. Setelah yakin supirnya tidak ada, Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Renji.

"Pakailah ini dulu. Jangan boros. Setidaknya kau bisa hidup beberapa minggu dengan uang ini."

"Tunggu, lalu kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sana. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku terlalu banyak. Aku justru lebih cemas padamu. Jadi jangan terlibat hal berbahaya apapun lagi. Kau dengar?"

Setelah meletakkan uang itu di atas meja, Rukia langsung pergi meninggalkan Renji.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Begitu Rukia pulang, ternyata Ichigo sudah menunggu dengan gelisah di depan pintu depan Mansion Kurosaki ini. Dia begitu cemas karena Rukia tak ada saat dia mencarinya. Ichigo juga berulang kali mengatakan kalau dia takut gadis kemarin akan datang menemuinya lagi.

Setelah kemarin, Rukia memang melarang penjaga rumah ini membiarkan gadis itu masuk lagi karena Ichigo benar-benar tidak mau menemuinya.

Gadis itu pasti pernah melakukan sesuatu pada Ichigo makanya dia memiliki ingatan yang begini buruk soal dia.

Saat ini, Rukia sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu bulan di rumah ini terhitung sejak kedatangannya kemari hingga hari ini. Ichigo juga sudah jauh lebih dekat dengannya. Haruskah dia melakukannya sekarang untuk memastikannya?

Tapi tetap saja! Anak itu… mentalnya tidak sama dengan orang yang seumuran dengannya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang begitu lugu…

Mau melakukannya pun rasanya tidak mungkin dan akan berakhir dengan suasana canggung. Atau yang ada Ichigo malah akan berubah mati ketakutan jika tiba-tiba Rukia melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu padanya. Ya, apa yang akan dipikirkan bocah berusia lima tahun ketika kau mengajaknya berhubungan intim untuk menghasilkan seorang anak?

Tidak, tidak! Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal!

Walaupun bisa, jika Rukia melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar mungkin—

Tunggu…

Dalam keadaan tidak sadar?

Ah! Kenapa tidak kepikiran soal itu?

Walaupun mentalnya seperti anak berusia lima tahun, tapi dia tetap seorang laki-laki dewasa! Ichigo adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki gairah bukan? Dia pasti…

Jika dia benar-benar tidak sadar, kemungkinan dia melakukannya akan semakin besar tanpa perlu Rukia bersusah payah memikirkan hal-hal remeh kan? Dia juga tidak akan menghadapi ketakutan anak kecil berusia lima tahun karena kebutuhan mendesak darinya saat ini! Dia harus segera mendapatkan harta warisan itu untuk membayar hutangnya segera sebelum dirinya terpaksa berakhir dengan polisi dan mati membusuk di penjara.

Tidak akan!

Dengan memberanikan tekadnya, Rukia berkeliling ke seisi rumah ini dan mencari sesuatu yang berguna untuknya.

Dan untungnya, ketika mengikuti beberapa pelayan yang membersihkan gudang bawah tanah, Rukia menemukan ruangan penuh dengan botol alkohol.

Bukan sembarangan botol alkohol, tapi botol wine langka dengan harga fantastis.

Bahkan beberapa di antara ada botol wine yang sengaja disimpan selama beberapa puluh tahun. Rukia melihat tahun pembuatan wine-wine itu dengan seksama dan terkejut ketika menemukan wine yang diproduksi pada tahun 1800an!

Wuah…

Rukia memang pernah dengar jika sebuah wine itu makin enak dinikmati jika semakin tua usia pembuatannya. Dan tentu saja akan semakin langka dan mahal. Mungkin jauh lebih mahal daripada seonggok berlian…

Astaga! Apa yang Rukia lakukan di sini?! Dia harus segera memulai rencananya sekarang!

Ambil botol mana saja, asalkan itu alkohol dan bisa membuat si anak kecil itu membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya saat ini!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Malam itu, Ichigo menunggu dengan tidak sabar kedatangan Rukia di kamar tidurnya.

Memang setiap malam selama ini, Rukia selalu menemani Ichigo tidur, membacakannya buku cerita dan mengajaknya mengobrol khas anak kecil. Sayangnya setelah Ichigo tertidur, Rukia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kadang Rukia ingin saja berbuat nekat, tapi melihat wajah polosnya ketika tertidur itu… Rukia jadi tidak tega dan berpikir buruk mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, Rukia selesai membacakan buku cerita untuk Ichigo kali ini. Dia begitu antusias mendengar kisahnya cerita yang dibacakan oleh Rukia. Hari ini cerita yang dibacakan oleh Rukia adalah mengenai Serigala dan Si Kerudung Merah.

Cerita klasik macam ini…

"Cerita apapun yang dibacakan oleh Onee-chan selalu bagus ya!" seru Ichigo bersemangat.

"Mungkin karena aku pencerita yang baik," kata Rukia kemudian.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi… apa Onee-chan mau membacakannya?"

"Cerita yang dibacakan berulang kali itu tidak akan seru untuk didengar. Daripada itu… ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…"

"Apa? Onee-chan mau tanya soal apa?"

"Uhm… ingatanmu… benar-benar… hilang?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih. Dia bahkan melamun untuk beberapa saat.

"Sungguh kau tidak ingat siapa gadis yang datang kemari dan mengaku sebagai tunanganmu itu?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan menunduk dalam.

"Onee-chan itu menyeramkan… dia menakutkan…" lirih Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kalau dia memang menakutkan kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi. Aku akan memberikan minuman hebat untukmu…"

"Minuman… hebat?" ulang Ichigo.

"Uhm… ya… minuman untuk mengusir semua ketakutanmu. Apa kau mau coba?"

"Benarkah… aku tidak apa-apa meminumnya?"

"Jangan khawatir. Kau akan merasa lebih baik!"

Rukia membuka botol minuman yang sengaja dibawanya dari luar itu secara diam-diam kemari. Ichigo memandangi botol minuman itu dengan seksama dan sedikit penasaran. Wajahnya yang ingin tahu itu benar-benar sangat menggemaskan kalau saja dia bukan laki-laki dewasa sih…

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Rukia langsung menyodorkan minuman itu pada Ichigo. Jelaslah… itu adalah sebuah alkohol…

Ichigo meminumnya dengan patuh. Walau sesaat dia merasa minuman itu sedikit pahit, tapi Ichigo terus meminumnya sampai habis. Karena Rukia mengatakan itu minuman pengusir ketakutan, Ichigo jadi meminumnya begitu saja?

Rukia bahkan terkejut ketika melihat isi botol itu benar-benar sudah habis diminumnya.

Sekarang Rukia yang berubah ketakutan. Apa orang ini akan baik-baik saja meminum alkohol sebanyak itu dalam sekali teguk?

Karena tadinya Rukia duduk di atas ranjang Ichigo bersama dengan Ichigo yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, setelah meminum alkohol itu, kini Ichigo terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berair. Dia bahkan tidak begitu fokus melihat sekelilingnya. Badannya berkali-kali bergoyang ke sana kemari karena tak sanggup duduk dengan lurus.

"Astaga, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada bocah ini aku benar-benar akan mati!" gumam Rukia ketakutan.

Akhirnya, Ichigo yang tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri tiba-tiba ambruk ke depan dengan lemas. Rukia begitu terkejut bahkan nyaris menjerit karena tubuh Ichigo langsung terlempar begitu saja ke arahnya. Kini Ichigo berada dalam pelukannya. Wajah pemuda berparas tampan ini tepat berada di dada Rukia. Dia tampak begitu nyaman dan semakin mendekatkan pelukan itu. Seakan-akan dada Rukia adalah sandaran terbaiknya saat ini.

Rukia pun dengan reflek memeluk kepala Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya.

Apa… yang terjadi sekarang? Apakah Rukia memberikan begitu banyak alkohol pada Ichigo tadi?

"Wangimu… manis sekali…"

Rukia semakin terkejut mendengar gumaman Ichigo yang masih tak sepenuhnya sadar di pelukannya ini. Benarkah dia tidak sadar? Kenapa sekarang Rukia yang berubah panik? Bukankah tujuan awalnya memang membuat orang ini tidak sadar?

"Hei… kau… benar-benar tidak sadar?" bisik Rukia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan, Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya. Kini mereka saling bertatapan. Mata Ichigo saat ini terlihat begitu sayu dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Rukia masih kaku di tempatnya. Tak sanggup bergerak bahkan mengatakan apapun. Saat ini… Rukia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok seorang bocah berusia lima tahun yang diperlihatkan Ichigo padanya selama ini. Tatapan Ichigo saat ini… seperti tatapan pria dewasa pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau… tidak akan meninggalkanku kan…" bisik Ichigo lirih.

"Eh? Aku…?"

"Kau tidak akan pergi dariku kan? Seperti perempuan itu…"

Meninggalkannya? Seperti perempuan itu?

"Ichigo, kau—"

Rukia membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin saat menyadari Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan…

Tidak, bukan hanya bersentuhan!

Bibir Ichigo menempel dengan begitu erat padanya. Menekan bibir Rukia begitu keras hingga Rukia nyaris terdorong ke belakang karena saking eratnya Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya. Rukia kemudian memejamkan matanya, seraya menahan bahu Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya ketika pemuda berambut orange ini justru melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Kini bibir mereka tidak hanya menempel, namun melumat perlahan. Sesekali Ichigo mengulum bibir bawah Rukia dan menjilatnya dengan lembut. Rukia masih merapatkan bibirnya seerat mungkin karena terlalu gugup dengan keadaan ini. Sungguh, ini jauh di luar perkiraannya!

Rukia tak menyangka Ichigo yang tak sadarkan diri akan seagresif ini padanya…

Rukia kemudian berusaha mendorong jauh wajah Ichigo darinya saat Ichigo berusaha semakin ganas padanya. Mungkin gerakan ciumannya memang perlahan, namun sangat agresif dan menuntut.

Di detik-detik terakhir, Rukia berhasil menjauhkan wajah Ichigo darinya dan mulai menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Napas Rukia memburu karena wajahnya sudah memerah dan paru-parunya berasa begitu sesak karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Karena itu, Ichigo kemudian ambruk secara mendadak di pangkuan Rukia. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Ichigo… tertidur begitu saja…

Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar sudah terlelap karena terdengar dengkuran halus di pangkuan Rukia saat ini.

Apa… yang terjadi tadi?

Rukia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh bibirnya yang masih lembab dan basah itu. Sentuhan Ichigo masih berasa di bibirnya. Tangan Rukia kemudian turun perlahan ke arah dadanya.

Jantungnya… berdebar.

Untuk pertama kalinya Rukia merasakan debaran jantungnya seaneh dan segila ini. Rukia bahkan berpikir mungkin dia sudah terkena serangan jantung saat ini. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja membuatnya begitu kesulitan.

Sungguhkah Rukia terkena penyakit jantung?

Apa… yang sudah dilakukannya tadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah berusaha menghapus jejaknya semalam. Dia tidak mau orang-orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya jika dia ketahuan membawa alkohol semalam ke kamar Ichigo dan membuat si Tuan Muda itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Pagi ini, Rukia mendengar kalau Ichigo mengeluh sakit kepala dan perasaannya tidak enak. Dia terus merasa mual dan menangis karena tidak tahan merasakan perasaan tidak enak ini. Tentu saja… sikap yang wajar dilakukan oleh anak kecil setelah merasakan alkohol. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan semalam tidak seperti anak kecil!

Tadinya Hisagi akan memanggilkan dokter karena khawatir dengan kondisi Tuan Muda-nya. Tapi Rukia segera menghalanginya dan meminta Hisagi agar Rukia yang mengurus Ichigo kali ini. Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, Ichigo masih meringkuk di dalam tempat tidurnya. Dia terlihat gelisah sekali.

"Hei, minumlah ini…"

Ichigo melihat Rukia yang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ichigo masih berbaring di sana dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya…

"Ugh, aku merasa tidak enak, Onee-chan… aku tidak mau minum apapun…" rengek Ichigo.

"Ini benar-benar akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Rasanya sedikit pahit, tapi kau akan segera sembuh," bujuk Rukia.

"Aku tidak suka minuman pahit…" Ichigo setengah mengemis pada Rukia.

"Setelahnya aku akan memberikanmu permen yang banyak," rayu Rukia lagi.

Mendengar permen, Ichigo segera melompat ke dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung mendekati Rukia yang sudah mengambil sebuah cangkir berisi minuman yang asapnya masih mengepul itu. Rukia sempat meniupnya beberapa saat sebelum menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

Lagi, pemuda berambut orange itu menerima cangkir teh herbalnya dari Rukia. Ichigo tidak berani memegang cangkir itu karena panasnya. Ya benar juga, Tuan Muda ini memang tidak bisa berdekatan dengan makanan dan minuman panas. Rukia bahkan harus meniup makanannya setiap hari jika dihidangkan dalam keadaan hangat. Dan bisa juga, akhirnya Rukia berakhir menjadi menyuapi bocah raksasa ini. Dia benar-benar manja jika dalam situasi seperti ini. Sekarang Rukia penasaran jika ingatan bodah Tuan Muda ini sudah kembali, akan jadi seperti apa dia?

Rukia tak punya pilihan selain memberikan tehnya secara perlahan-lahan.

Usai meminum teh herbal penghilang mabuk itu, akhirnya Ichigo bisa sedikit tenang. Dia kembali meringkuk di dalam selimutnya, tapi kali ini kembali menjadikan pangkuan Rukia sebagai bantalnya.

"Hmm, perutku jadi hangat sekarang…" lirih Ichigo.

"Aku… minta maaf…" lirih Rukia seraya mengusap rambut Ichigo.

"Kenapa Onee-chan meminta maaf? Onee-chan tidak melakukan kesalahan…"

Rukia diam sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini…"

"Onee-chan… apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Rukia sempat terkejut mendengar kata-katanya yang terdengar polos itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Semua orang yang minta maaf padaku… selalu meninggalkanku… aku tidak mau Onee-chan minta maaf padaku kemudian meninggalkanku… nanti aku tidak punya teman bermain lagi…"

Rukia terdiam mendengar kalimatnya.

Kata-kata yang terdengar begitu polos dan tulus. Tapi ternyata Rukia malah tidak berpikir seperti itu. Rukia berada di tempat ini karena ingin mendapatkan uang Ichigo agar dia bisa membayar utangnya. Rukia tak mempedulikan perasaan Ichigo sedikit pun jika nanti Rukia sudah mendapatkan keinginannya. Rukia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu mengenai hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Karena Rukia pikir… mereka tidak mungkin…

"Onee-chan…" gumam Ichigo lagi.

Begitu Rukia melihat wajah polos laki-laki tampan ini, ternyata Ichigo sudah tertidur lagi di pangkuannya. Dia terlihat begitu lelap…

Apa… Rukia harus berada di sini dengan perasaannya yang seperti ini?

Haruskah Rukia membiarkan Ichigo terus berharap lebih padanya, padahal Rukia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun untuk tinggal di sisinya? Rukia saat ini hanya benar-benar ingin memanfaatkan Ichigo. Dia ingin uang Ichigo. Bukan ingin tinggal di sisinya.

Bahkan Rukia melakukan perbuatan jahat seperti itu untuk melancarkan semua urusannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Malam itu, Rukia keluar dari Kurosaki Mansion dengan menggunakan pintu belakang. Tempat rahasia dimana dirinya dan Ichigo biasa bermain petak umpet. Karena pasca mabuk itu, keadaan Ichigo masih tidak enak, akhirnya Ichigo menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dengan ditemani oleh Rukia. Setelah tidur sehabis meminum teh herbalnya, Rukia ada di sana sembari menemani Ichigo bermain sebentar. Lalu menemaninya makan malam di kamarnya dan membacakannya buku cerita sampai Ichigo kembali terlelap.

Setelah memastikan Ichigo benar-benar terlelap, diam-diam Rukia menyelinap pergi dengan bantuan seorang pelayan. Rukia mengatakan kalau dia harus keluar untuk menjenguk temannya yang sakit tanpa sepengetahuan orang di dalam Kurosaki Mansion.

Dan sekarang, Rukia menyamar dengan pakaian biasa. Jeans belel, sepatu boots, jaket tebal dengan tudung. Rukia ingin pergi dari rumah itu sekarang juga.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa Rukia hubungi.

"Hei! Apa kau sudah gila hah?!"

Di taman kota yang lumayan jauh dari Kurosaki Mansion, akhirnya Renji menghampiri Rukia setelah mendapat telepon darinya. Rukia bahkan terpaksa menggunakan telepon umum karena ponselnya sudah Rukia tinggal di sana.

"Berapa sisa uang yang kuberikan kemarin padamu?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

"Hei, apa maksudmu pergi malam-malam begini? Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kau menemuiku seperti ini?" tanya Renji tak habis pikir.

"Katakan saja berapa sisa uang kemarin! Tidak usah banyak tanya!" bentak Rukia kemudian.

Renji terbelalak melihat emosi gadis mungil ini. Biasanya dia memang sering marah-marah dan bertindak kasar, tapi sekarang ini Rukia terlihat berbeda.

"Kau… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Renji hati-hati.

"Aku tidak mau lagi ada di sana…" lirih Rukia akhirnya.

"A-apa? Hei… kau serius? Kau serius meninggalkan kesempatan emas itu begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa Renji…"

"Apanya yang tidak bisa? Kau tinggal membuat anak dengannya, lalu kau hamil dan kau bisa mendapatkan setengah kekayaan Kurosaki! Kau bisa kaya mendadak dan melunasi utangmu! Kenapa kau bilang tidak bisa?" seru Renji tak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak mau jadi orang brengsek yang memanfaatkan kepolosan orang lain untuk masalahku. Sejak awal ini memang masalahku, harusnya aku selesaikan sendiri…"

"Dengar ya, masalahmu ini tidak bisa kau selesaikan sendiri! Bahkan sampai kau menjual dirimu ke rumah bordil atau malah menjual organ tubuhmu, utangmu tetap tidak akan bisa kau lunasi! Itu terlalu banyak… dan kau butuh kekayaan Kurosaki untuk melunasinya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir tenang hah?"

"Kalau memang jalan satu-satunya untuk melunasi utangku dengan menjual diri ke rumah bordil atau menjual organ tubuhku, aku akan melakukannya. Itu sama sekali tidak masalah!"

Renji tak mengerti dengan pola pikir temannya satu ini. Renji tahu Rukia memang kadang sedikit nekat melakukan sesuatu jika sudah terdesak. Tapi mendengarnya mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu…

"Jujur padaku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa… sesuatu terjadi antara kau dengan putra pewaris itu? Apa kau… punya perasaan padanya?"

Rukia diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kondisi… putra pewaris itu…" buka Rukia akhirnya.

"Kondisi?" ulang Renji.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan parah yang mengakibatkannya koma selama tiga bulan lebih. Setelah terbangun dari koma, dia mengalami amnesia dan gangguan mental. Sekarang ini, mentalnya lebih mirip anak berusia lima tahun meskipun dia sudah dewasa."

"Haa? Itu… apa? Amnesia dan… gangguan mental? Kau bilang dia sekarang seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun, meskipun dia sudah dewasa?" ulang Renji dengan teliti.

"Karena itu, untuk meyakinkan hubungan kami, ayahnya memintaku agar aku bisa mengandung anak dari putranya itu. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha mendekatinya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana melakukannya. Aku… tidak bisa…"

Renji bingung harus mengatakan apa. Situasinya memang terdengar rumit. Dia tak menyangka selama ini Rukia justru berhadapan dengan… astaga…

"Dia begitu baik padaku. Menganggapku benar-benar seperti kakak yang baik dan teman bermain yang menyenangkan. Dia… tidak benar-benar merepotkan aku, Renji. Aku bahkan… sedikit nyaman bersama dengannya. Menemaninya bermain, membacakannya buku cerita… seolah-olah aku diberikan keluarga yang baru untukku. Aku berharap hubungan kami tidak sebaik itu, atau malah aku ingin kami tidak sedekat itu. Tapi setiap kali memikirkan itu… aku merasa menjadi orang yang benar-benar jahat," Rukia menumpahkan segala perasaannya saat ini. Setelah dirinya merasa begitu malu dan tersiksa dengan semua pikirannya saat ini.

"Dia begitu tulus padaku… dengan permintaan polosnya dia tidak ingin aku meninggalkannya karena nanti dia tidak punya teman bermain lagi. Tapi… aku tidak bisa ada di sana dengan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan bersalah karena aku malah jadi orang brengsek yang memanfaatkan ketulusan dan kepolosannya."

Ini pertama kalinya Renji melihat mata Rukia semerah dan sebasah itu.

Rasanya… sejak Rukia jatuh miskin dan kehilangan keluarganya satu per satu, Renji belum pernah melihat Rukia merana seperti ini. Bahkan Rukia terlihat begitu tegar dan kuat menerima semua takdirnya. Dia menjalani hidupnya dengan baik meskipun setiap hari harus mengeluh tentang utang-utangnya. Namun dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk meneruskan hidupnya.

Beberapa kali Renji melihat Rukia terus mengelap pipinya yang basah itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Setidaknya… Renji ingin melakukan sesuatu juga untuk Rukia saat ini.

Walaupun begitu… ternyata Rukia masihlah seseorang yang baik.

Dengan mengambil segenap keberaniannya, Renji berusaha mendekati Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan wajahnya yang basah itu. Diam-diam, dengan sedikit gugup, Renji mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Dia ingin merangkul bahu Rukia dan—

"Nona Rukia!"

Baik Rukia maupun Renji pun terkejut ketika ada sorot cahaya dari lampu senter yang diarahkan kepada mereka. Rukia tak menyangka jika Hisagi bersama dengan beberapa bodyguard-nya berhasil menyusulnya kemari. Langsung saja Rukia membelakangi Renji agar Hisagi tidak melihatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Rukia sedikit panik.

"Bukankah Nona dilarang meninggalkan Kurosaki Mansion tanpa izin? Anda harus kembali sekarang," ujar Hisagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kembali ke sana. Tinggalkan aku sekarang," perintah Rukia.

"Anda tidak boleh meninggalkan Kurosaki Mansion tanpa seizin Komisaris maupun Tuan Muda. Tolong kembalilah sekarang…" bujuk Hisagi lagi.

Diam-diam Renji menyelipkan tangannya ke tangan Rukia. Renji menggenggam erat tangan Rukia saat ini. Walaupun Rukia tahu Renji menggenggam tangannya, Rukia masih fokus bertatapan dengan serius ke arah Hisagi di depannya.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, kita kabur," bisik Renji.

"Nona, untuk kebaikan Nona, sebaiknya Nona tidak melakukan tindakan yang bisa membahayakan sekeliling Anda," Hisagi mencoba memperingati Rukia.

"Rukia? Kau ingin pergi kan?" timpal Renji lagi.

"Tuan Muda saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan Nona. Tolong kembalilah, Nona."

Rukia harus mengambil keputusan bukan?

Ya, selesaikan sekarang ini.

Harus.

Rukia pun melepaskan tangan Renji dan memilih mengikuti apa kata Hisagi.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang," ujar Rukia sebelum meninggalkan Renji.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ketika Rukia kembali ke Kurosaki Mansion, ternyata hujan deras telah mengguyur. Langit malam hari ini dipenuhi dengan awas pembawa hujan. Rukia tak menyangka bahwa di hari seperti ini hujan pun harus turun.

Karena tidak memiliki persiapan, begitu tiba di Kurosaki Mansion, Rukia keluar dari mobil itu harus terkena hujan lebat itu dan membuat sebagian bajunya basah termasuk rambutnya. Walaupun Hisagi sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memayungi Rukia, tapi Rukia tak peduli dan berjalan masuk begitu saja ke dalam Mansion.

"Onee-chan!"

Ternyata Ichigo benar-benar menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan pakaian piyamanya. Tampaknya dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mencari Rukia. Sekarang Rukia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya.

"A-aa… Onee-chan basah… bagaimana ini?" Ichigo begitu panik melihat rambut dan sebagian pakaian Rukia basah kuyup.

Beberapa pelayan dengan sigap mulai mencari handuk untuk Rukia.

"Ichigo… ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…" buka Rukia akhirnya.

"Handuk! Onee-chan perlu handuk! Dimana handuknya…" Ichigo semakin terlihat gelisah melihat kanan kirinya.

"Ichigo, coba dengarkan aku dulu," pinta Rukia.

"Nanti Onee-chan sakit! Onee-chan harus pakai handuk dan—"

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia dengan nada tinggi.

Ichigo langsung berubah diam dan memandang takut-takut kepada Rukia. Dan ini pertama kalinya sejak Rukia menginjakkan kakinya di Mansion ini dirinya menggunakan nada tinggi pada Ichigo. Wajar kalau Ichigo kaget saat ini.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku sampai selesai saat ini. Bisa kau diam sebentar?" pinta Rukia lagi dengan nada lembut.

Ichigo akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil.

Rukia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Dia tidak punya pilihan…

"Aku… harus pergi sekarang," kata Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo segera mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah bingung tak mengerti.

"Per… gi? Kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi yang jauh darimu sekarang ini."

"Kenapa? Apa… aku nakal makanya Onee-chan kesal padaku? Atau… aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan makanya Onee-chan membenciku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Yang melakukan kesalahan itu justru aku, dan… kau akan membenciku…"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membenci Onee-chan! Walaupun Onee-chan melakukan kesalahan, aku tidak akan membencimu… jadi… jadi jangan pergi jauh dariku…" kata Ichigo di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Rukia kemudian berubah menjadi serba salah saat ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kulakukan ini! Jadi biarkan aku pergi ya? Aku janji tidak akan muncul lagi di depanmu. Juga di depan ayahmu. Makanya biarkan aku pergi kali ini dan anggap aku tidak pernah muncul di hadapanmu sama sekali," bujuk Rukia akhirnya.

"Tidak boleh… Onee-chan… tidak boleh pergi…"

Ichigo tidak akan mengerti apapun. Yang perlu Rukia lakukan sekarang ada mengabaikannya dan pergi secepatnya. Yang penting Rukia sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Ichigo saat ini. Dia akan pergi.

Rukia kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tidak menerima keputusan Rukia. Tapi Rukia malah merasa berat meninggalkannya, makanya Rukia kemudian memutuskan untuk berlari dari rumah itu. Hujan masih mengguyur deras di luar sana. Rukia sempat berhenti sejenak di tengah halaman depan mansion karena hujan ini. Tapi Rukia sudah membulatkan tekadnya, dia akan pergi dari sini dan—

Seperti awal pertemuan mereka, saat itu Ichigo mendorong keras tubuhnya dari belakang karena bertemu lagi setelah pertemuan pertama mereka waktu itu.

Kini, Rukia kembali merasa punggungnya ditabrak dari belakang. Tapi kali ini, pinggang dan lehernya dililit oleh sepasang tangan besar dari belakang. Rukia terkejut bukan main.

Cepat-cepat Rukia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan yang membelit tubuhnya itu. Namun, ketika tangan Rukia berusaha melepaskannya, pelukan itu semakin erat padanya. Bahkan saking dekatnya, Rukia bisa mendengar detak jantung seseorang di belakangnya.

"Jangan pergi. Aku sudah bilang kau tidak boleh pergi…"

Mata besar Rukia terbelalak lebar. Suara ini… suara yang sering didengarnya, namun dengan nada yang berbeda.

Ini seperti… suara yang didengar oleh Rukia ketika dirinya memberikan alkohol pada Ichigo… dan…

"Kau tidak akan kuizinkan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Rukia gugup, tak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun.

Bahkan tangannya terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Hujan tetap mengguyur mereka berdua di halaman utama Kurosaki Mansion. Pelukan dari belakang itu pun tetap menguat, seolah tak membiarkan Rukia menjauh sedikit pun darinya.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, calon pendampingmu."

Dia mengatakannya dengan suara yang begitu santai dan nada yang berbeda yang selama ini didengar oleh Rukia.

Tidak, ini bukan Ichigo yang dikenalnya.

"Kau… bukan Ichigo…" lirih Rukia.

Akhirnya sepasang tangan itu melepaskannya dan memegangi bahu Rukia untuk membuatnya berputar ke belakang. Karena begitu gugup dan takut, Rukia berbalik begitu saja saat tubuhnya diputar begitu mudah. Kali ini, Ichigo benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka berdua basah kuyup. Tapi yang di hadapannya ini sungguh bukan Ichigo yang… Rukia kenal.

"Aku Ichigo. Onee-chan…" ujarnya lagi dengan suara yang sama namun nada yang berbeda. Bukan lagi nada anak kecil yang biasa didengar oleh Rukia.

"Ichigo? Benarkah… Ichigo? Kau…"

Kali ini, Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membingkai wajah Rukia dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat, bibir mereka kembali bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Rukia kembali dibuat terkejut olehnya dengan situasi yang mendadak ini. Tidak hanya bertemu, bibir mereka menempel, kemudian Ichigo melumatnya perlahan. Membuka kedua belah bibirnya lalu meraup dengan rakus bibir mungil Rukia ke dalam jangkauannya. Bahkan Rukia sempat merasakan air hujan masuk melalui celah bibir mereka yang saling terbuka.

Rukia meremas lengan piyama Ichigo yang sudah basah kuyup itu saat ciuman mereka semakin intens terasa. Ini sama seperti yang Rukia alami ketika Ichigo meminum alkohol itu dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Namun ini jauh lebih… intim.

Ciumannya semakin menggila saat tangan Ichigo kemudian membelit pinggang Rukia dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya hingga kaki Rukia tak lagi menapak tanah. Ichigo semakin memiringkan kepalanya agar bibirnya dapat leluasa melumat bibir Rukia.

Rukia sadar jika saat ini keinginan terselubung ini tidak akan bisa dihentikan jika dia tak menarik diri. Menyadari hal itu, Rukia melepaskan bibirnya dengan paksa dan memeluk erat leher Ichigo lalu menaruh kepalanya di sela leher Ichigo. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar. Sepertinya Ichigo cukup terkejut ketika Rukia tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Setelah situasi dapat dikendalikan, Ichigo kemudian mengubah pelukannya pada Rukia. Kini kedua tangannya berpindah ke punggung dan bawah lutut Rukia. Bahkan Rukia sendiri menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Ichigo. Saat ini dirinya sungguh merasa malu bukan main ketika Rukia justru menikmati permainan bodoh barusan dan nyaris…

Kali ini mereka masuk ke dalam mansion lagi, Hisagi sedikit terkejut melihat majikannya basah kuyup seperti itu.

"Bawakan handuk dan pakaian ganti ke kamarku sekarang," perintah Ichigo kemudian.

Hisagi langsung mematuhinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Rukia hanya tak mengerti kenapa sikap Ichigo bisa berubah sedrastis ini. Apa ada yang salah dengannya sejak minum alkohol itu? Jika memang benar sikap Ichigo bisa seperti ini, Rukia akan berada di ambang kematian kalau Ichigo sadar jika Rukia pernah memberinya alkohol untuk membuatnya tidak sadar.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di kamar Ichigo. Kamar yang harusnya biasa didatangi oleh Rukia, tapi kali ini membuat Rukia gugup bukan main.

Makanya ketika Ichigo menaruh Rukia di sofanya, Rukia langsung kabur begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Ichigo lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Jantungnya saat ini masih berdebar panik luar biasa dan bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Dirinya… apa?

"Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia sempat menjerit kecil karena terkejut bukan main mendengar ketukan pintu di dekatnya itu sampai membuatnya terpeleset dan membuat bokongnya terhantam lantai kamar mandi yang dingin itu.

"Rukia? Hei, buka pintunya. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak! Tidak baik! Terutama jantung!

Rukia terus menekan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Napas Rukia bahkan terdengar tak beraturan seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu…

Sebenarnya siapa dia sebenarnya?!

"Baiklah, aku berikan waktu 20 detik di dalam sana. Setelahnya aku akan mendobrak pintu ini jika kau tidak keluar juga!" ancamnya.

Rukia semakin panik dan bingung dengan situasi yang dia hadapi. Harusnya tidak seperti ini jadinya!

"Satu… dua… tiga…"

Ichigo ternyata benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya. Rukia tak menyangka dia benar-benar akan menghitungnya seperti itu. Tunggu, Rukia harus menyiapkan hatinya saat ini. Dia tidak mau keluar begitu saja dan melihat Ichigo saat ini!

"10… 11… 12…"

Hei! Sejak kapan hitungannya secepat itu?

Bagaimana ini? Rukia masih belum siap sama sekali! Seharusnya Rukia melompat saja dari gendongannya dan benar-benar melarikan diri dari sana.

"19… 20… aku benar-benar akan mendobraknya!"

"HEI! Bagaimana mungkin kau merusak pintu kamar mandimu sendiri hah?!" pekik Rukia dari dalam.

"Memang kenapa? Ini pintu kamar mandiku. Terserah mau kurusak atau kuhancurkan!"

Itu benar bodoh! Ini pintu miliknya dan dia bebas melakukan apa saja!

Akhirnya Rukia mengintip dari balik pintu kamar mandi itu setelah menetapkan perasaannya. Saat ini Rukia benar-benar takut…

"Keluar dari sana," ujar Ichigo.

"Pakaianku… basah semua…" lirih Rukia.

"Makanya keluar dan ambil baju gantimu," perintahnya pula.

"A-aku… tidak mau…"

"Hei…"

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih?! Kau menakutiku tahu dengan sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini! Apa kau punya kepribadian ganda?" amuk Rukia kemudian walau masih tetap mengintip dari pintu kamar mandi itu menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini Ichigo. Ah, jadi kau lebih suka kalau aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan memanggilmu… Onee-chan~?" goda Ichigo dengan suara genitnya ketika memanggil Rukia, Onee-chan.

"Hei! Kau membuatku merinding tahu! Hentikan!"

"Onee-chan~ keluar dari sana~ kau bisa masuk angin loh~" ujar Ichigo lagi dengan nada menyebalkan yang dibuatnya itu.

"Kubilang hentikan, brengsek!"

"Hei, kau tidak boleh memanggilku brengsek. Aku ini pewaris Kurosaki Corp dan calon pendampingmu."

"Tidak! Kau tidak—astaga… orang ini benar memiliki kepribadian ganda rupanya!"

Dalam sekali tarik, Ichigo mendorong pintu kamar mandinya dengan cepat hingga membuat Rukia terjungkal ke belakang. Rukia langsung berteriak karena bokongnya kembali terhempas ke lantai untuk kedua kalinya. Ichigo akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu dan berdiri menjulang di depan Rukia.

Rukia kini mendadak lemas setelah berhadapan langsung lagi dengan Ichigo yang sekarang. Dia tampak jauh berbeda meskipun rasanya dia tetaplah orang yang sama selama ini. Orang yang Rukia temani saat bermain petak umpet, membaca buku cerita sebelum tidur…

Ichigo tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Rukia dan kontan saja membuat Rukia semakin gugup.

"Maaf kalau sikapku… mendadak berubah begini dan menakutimu…"

Ichigo kemudian maju perlahan dan meraih jaket basah Rukia. Kini tangan Ichigo sudah bersiap di risleting jaket Rukia untuk membukanya turun. Tapi Rukia langsung menahan tangan Ichigo untuk tidak membukanya.

"Apa aku benar-benar menakutimu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Namun wajah Ichigo terlihat begitu teduh dan menenangkan. Akhirnya Rukia melepaskan tangannya perlahan-lahan.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan membuka turun risleting jaket Rukia yang basah kuyup itu.

"Aku akan memberitahu alasan kenapa sikapku seperti ini. Kupikir… aku bisa menahanmu lebih lama jika aku terus menjadi anak kecil di depanmu. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu," ujar Ichigo lagi seraya menanggalkan jaket basah Rukia itu ke tempat lain. Sekarang Rukia hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang saja bersama dengan jeans belelnya.

"Jadi… kau tahu apa yang kulakukan… kemarin?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa… kau tidak mengatakan apapun?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau pergi jika aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan kemarin," jawabnya mantap.

Sungguh keadaan ini membuatnya gugup bukan main. Walaupun Rukia sudah berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, tapi tetap jantungnya tidak setenang itu.

"Kenapa… kau tidak mau aku… pergi?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

Tangan besar Ichigo kemudian perlahan mendekati wajah kecil Rukia. Telapak tangan Ichigo kemudian mengusap wajah putih Rukia dan menyelipkan helaian rambut hitam Rukia yang masih basah itu ke belakang telinganya dengan perlahan. Sungguh, ini bukan sikap seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Kini… Ichigo tampak begitu dewasa dihadapan Rukia. Sangat… dewasa…

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan perjanjianmu pada ayahku?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya.

"Haa? Perjanjian… apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi pendamping pewaris Kurosaki? Dan sebelum itu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu kan?"

Haa?

"Kau… tahu soal itu…?" gumam Rukia tak percaya.

"Aku tahu situasi yang kau hadapi saat ini. Alasan kenapa kau datang kemari. Aku tahu semuanya…"

Mata Rukia kembali terasa panas. Bahkan rasanya ada genangan air yang menghalangi penglihatannya saat ini. Bibirnya gemetar, bahkan tubuhnya terasa dingin dimana-mana. Orang ini…

"Kau… tahu?" lagi Rukia bergumam seolah tak percaya dengan semua yang didengarnya hari ini.

"Ya…" jawab Ichigo lagi dengan suara mantap.

Rukia segera berdiri dari lantai dingin itu dan menghindari Ichigo. Dirinya berusaha berlari secepat yang dia bisa, tapi Ichigo bergegas mengejarnya bahkan sebelum Rukia mencapai pintu kamarnya. Saat ini Rukia ingin pergi, pergi sejauh yang dia bisa. Dia ingin melarikan dari semua situasi bodoh ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo panik yang melihat gelagat Rukia yang masih mencoba untuk melarikan diri itu.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan aku… biarkan aku pergi…" mohon Rukia saat Ichigo masih tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin pergi dariku? Katakan alasannya padaku supaya aku bisa—"

"Aku tidak mau kau kasihan padaku," ujar Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo terdiam sekian saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kasihan?" ulang Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Kau… sudah tahu semuanya soal diriku. Alasan kenapa aku datang kemari, dan situasi yang kuhadapi… kau tahu semuanya. Kalau bukan karena kasihan, lalu apa lagi? Aku tidak mau menerima belas kasihan darimu."

"Rukia, dengar… ini bukan karena aku kasihan padamu—"

"Dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memaafkan seseorang yang memanfaatkanmu? Aku sudah sengaja datang kemari dan menipumu untuk mendapatkan uangmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih menginginkan aku tetap berada di sini sementara aku… aku adalah seorang penipu…"

"Kalau begitu manfaatkan saja aku," balas Ichigo.

Pipi Rukia semakin basah. Dirinya sekali lagi terbelalak tak percaya mendengar semua omong kosong ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" masih Rukia tak percaya dengan orang ini.

"Kau boleh memanfaatkanku semaumu. Kau boleh mendapatkan semua uangku. Tapi tetaplah berada di sisiku. Aku sungguh tidak peduli kau penipu atau apapun, aku hanya ingin kau ada untukku."

"Apa alasannya? Apa alasan kau menginginkan seorang penipu sepertiku?"

"Karena kau berbeda. Karena aku hanya menginginkanmu. Apa… itu sudah cukup jadi alasan?"

"Tidak, itu bukan alasan. Alasan seperti itu—"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mendorong Rukia hingga membuat tubuh mungil Rukia terdesak ke dinding. Seperti di halaman tadi, Ichigo menghimpit tubuh Rukia dengan tubuh besarnya. Kedua tangan Ichigo membingkai wajah Rukia dan satu kali gerak. Sekali lagi bibir mereka bertemu, namun lebih intens. Ichigo langsung menyerangnya sekuat tenang hingga membuat Rukia tak sempat menghindar. Kaki Rukia terasa lemas saat ini. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa putra pewaris ini punya sifat yang begini agresif. Rukia sudah berusaha memukul lengan, bahu hingga dada Ichigo. Tapi rasanya itu sama sekali tidak memiliki efek apapun. Ichigo terus menciumnya begitu intim. Rukia sempat menggigit bibir Ichigo yang terus menciumnya, tapi itupun tak berefek karena Ichigo berpikir Rukia semakin menginginkannya. Akhirnya, Rukia memilih menangis keras untuk menghentikan perbuatan menggila Ichigo ini.

Ichigo akhirnya berhenti menciumnya lagi setelah Rukia menangis begitu keras.

"Aku menginginkanmu… benar-benar menginginkanmu…" bisik Ichigo lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tidak ingat bagaimana mereka berakhir di atas ranjang seperti ini.

Dan saling menindih.

Sepertinya tadi Ichigo hanya melepaskan pakaian Rukia yang basah dan membawanya ke atas ranjang Ichigo. Tempat tidur yang biasanya ditempati oleh Rukia untuk membacakan Ichigo buku cerita sebelum tidur. Tapi kali ini suasananya sungguh berbeda.

Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo sama-sama tidak memiliki kain penghalang apapun yang melekat pada mereka. Ichigo terus mencium sudut leher Rukia dan tangannya menumpu di sisi kepala Rukia. Sedangkan selangkangan mereka berdua sudah saling menempel.

Keadaan ini membuat kepala Rukia pusing bukan main. Bahkan bernapas pun sulit sekali.

Rukia akhirnya memilih memeluk leher Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya saat Ichigo mulai menekan tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuh besarnya. Rukia tak menyangka jika sekarang dia saat ini berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki dewasa, bukannya laki-laki berpenampilan dewasa dengan sikap anak kecil. Hari ini… Rukia sudah menemukan sisi Kurosaki Ichigo yang sesungguhnya…

Wajah Rukia terasa panas, mungkin saat ini darah sudah berhasil mengalir ke seluruh pembuluh darah yang ada di pipinya.

Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu keras menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling berharga. Tentu saja dengan sentuhan itu membuat Rukia terbelalak kaget dan sedikit ketakutan. Ekspresi yang tak dapat disembunyikannya lagi.

"Kau takut?" bisik Ichigo.

Suaranya terdengar begitu rendah, dan lembut bersamaan. Rukia tak percaya kondisi ini sebenarnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi Rukia memilih menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi memelasnya. Napasnya masih memburu, tak terkendali. Ichigo tersenyum ringan lalu mengecup lembut bibir mungil Rukia yang sudah memerah sejak Ichigo sedari tadi terus menerus menciumnya.

"Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak melarikan diri dariku lagi. Biarkan aku memilikimu… Rukia…" bisiknya lagi.

Entah kenapa, Rukia menyukai suara Ichigo yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu jelas. Suaranya terdengar maskulin. Bukan suara seperti anak kecil yang selama ini dikenal oleh Rukia. Suaranya… terdengar sangat menawan dan indah. Sama seperti perawakan tubuh dan wajahnya. Ichigo punya tubuh yang begitu seksi dan menawan. Tubuh yang membuatnya tak akan ditolak oleh wanita mana pun yang bersedia menyerahkan seluruh miliknya pada pewaris tampan ini. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Rukia.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, dirinya pun menginginkan laki-laki ini. Terlepas dari apapun yang terjadi selama ini, Rukia pun… memiliki perasaan seorang perempuan yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya. Perasaan yang bisa membunuh dan mengancam nyawanya. Perasaan yang harusnya dilemparnya jauh. Perasaan yang tidak mungkin boleh dimilikinya dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Perasaan yang tadinya hanya semua delusi dan halusinasi murahan yang mungkin akan mengacaukan hidupnya jika Rukia memilikinya.

"Rukia…" Ichigo kembali memanggil namanya ketika perlahan-lahan tubuh bawah Ichigo kembali menekan tubuh bagian wajah Rukia.

Sesuatu itu… kembali menekan milik berharga Rukia di bawah sana. Rukia sempat menjerit kecil dan memeluk leher Ichigo semakin erat.

"Ternyata ini pertama kalinya untukmu…" lirih Ichigo lagi yang menyadari kegiatannya ini tidak mudah.

Tempat milik Rukia masih begitu ketat dan sempit. Walaupun tempat itu sepertinya sudah sedikit lembab sejak Ichigo mencoba memanaskannnya, tapi tetap saja masih sempit.

Ichigo akhirnya memilih perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati seakan-akan Rukia adalah patung kaca yang begitu berharga. Yang tidak boleh sembarangan menyentuhnya.

Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Rukia dengan menciumi kembali bibirnya. Kali ini Rukia membalasnya walau perlahan-lahan. Dan ketika milik Ichigo sepenuhnya memasuki tempat hangat Rukia, perempuan itu sedikit kehilangan fokusnya. Rukia lebih banyak memejamkan matanya dengan napasnya yang memburu. Sesekali Rukia mengerang kesakitan karena ini benar-benar pertama kalinya untuk Rukia. Ichigo jelas tidak membiarkan hal itu. Dengan sayangnya, Ichigo membuat Rukia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Ichigo terus mencium Rukia agar Rukia bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit di bawah tubuh mereka itu.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah klimaks menghampiri mereka berdua. Ichigo sempat berdiam beberapa saat ketika miliknya mulai terasa penuh. Dan tentu saja Ichigo melepaskan semuanya untuk Rukia. Memberikan semua miliknya dan kasih sayangnya hanya untuk perempuan penipu yang telah mencuri perhatiannya ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ternyata sudah menjelang seusai kegiatan mereka semalam. Rukia tak ingat bagaimana dia jatuh tertidur, tapi yang jelas Rukia ingat adalah saat itu Ichigo belum melepaskan miliknya dari tubuh bagian bawah Rukia. Mereka jatuh tertidur bersamaan ketika Rukia merasa seisi perutnya begitu penuh oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan mengalir dengan deras masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Ugh…"

Kepala Rukia rasanya bertambah pusing ketika Rukia terbangun saat ini. Tubuhnya mendadak menggigil walaupun rasanya sebuah selimut jelas membungkus tubuhnya dengan rapat.

Apa yang dilakukannya semalam? Dimana akal sehat Rukia? Apa yang membuatnya menjadi begitu buta?

Tidak seharusnya… Rukia membiarkan hal itu terjadi kan?

Rukia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur besar itu dan keluar menuju pintu kamarnya. Keberadaan Ichigo masih menjadi misteri untuknya. Entah dimana Ichigo sekarang dan apa yang dilakukannya. Rukia tak begitu peduli lagi, karena yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah pergi dari tempat ini sejauh mungkin.

Saat ini, Rukia menyadari jika ternyata dirinya mengenakan piyama kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ini sepertinya piyama milik Ichigo. Apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu sebenarnya?

"Aku bilang, bawakan perempuan penipu itu kemari!"

Rukia terkejut bukan main saat mendengar suara menggelegar seseorang dari lantai bawah. Rukia baru saja menuruni tangga dan hendak pergi dari rumah ini sebelum dirinya bertemu Ichigo lagi karena sekarang si bocah pewaris itu sama sekali belum ditemukannya.

Ternyata, begitu Rukia tiba di lantai bawah, dia bertemu lagi dengan gadis berambut karamel yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Ichigo kemarin itu. Gadis itu datang lagi dan saat ini bicara dengan Hisagi di ruang tengah.

"Sudah berapa kali saya katakan kalau Nona dilarang masuk kemari. Tolong dengarkan—"

"Dan bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu! Aku harus bertemu dengan tunanganku! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau tunanganku saat ini berada dalam bahaya bersama perempuan penipu itu?!"

Selagi ribut-ribut itu, Rukia akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan mantan tunangan… haruskah Rukia katakan begitu?

Karena yang jelas, gadis ini bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuk Ichigo. Setidaknya itulah informasi yang diberikan oleh Hisagi pada Rukia. Rukia bukan seorang penakut sebenarnya. Dia mampu menghadapi apa saja kesulitan dalam hidupnya asalkan itu bukan sesuatu yang mengancam nyawanya. Dan sekarang, Rukia akan menyelesaikannya.

"Aku di sini," sela Rukia ketika dirinya benar-benar muncul dihadapan gadis cantik itu.

Mata besar gadis yang Rukia ketahui bernama Inoue Orihime itu langsung melebar kala melihat sosok Rukia tanpa takut berdiri di depannya, tepat di belakang Hisagi saat ini.

"Nona, Anda tidak boleh turun dari tempat tidur!" ujar Hisagi panik saat mendengar suara Rukia sudah berada di tempatnya.

Jelas saja, Hisagi sudah diberitahu kalau Rukia harus tetap berada di atas tempat tidur karena kondisinya tidak baik sejak semalam. Dan wajah pucatnya menunjukkan itu.

"Jika ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku, harusnya aku menemuinya kan? Bukan begitu, Nona?" kata Rukia akhirnya.

"Kau benar-benar punya nyali yang besar untuk berani mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kita lihat sejauh mana keberanianmu untuk tetap bermulut besar jika sudah sampai di kantor polisi!" tantang Orihime kemudian.

"Darimana kau yakin bisa membawaku ke kantor polisi? Apa kau punya buktinya?"

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Jelas saja aku punya buktinya. Dan kau sebaiknya segera menyerahkan diri sebelum aku mempermalukanmu di sini!"

Rukia tak yakin apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis ini. Benarkah dia punya bukti atau sekadar menggertak saja. Tapi dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang benar-benar meyakinkan…

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Seketika itu pula mereka bertiga terkejut mendengar seseorang datang dari arah tangga.

Baru kemarin lagi Rukia mendengar suara itu dan jelas Rukia tak mungkin salah.

Itu suara Ichigo yang benar-benar dewasa.

Rukia masih membeku di tempatnya tanpa berani melihat ke arah belakang tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Kenapa dia bisa muncul dari arah tangga? Memangnya dimana dia sebelum ini?

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime segera berlari menyela di antara Rukia dan Hisagi untuk menghampiri seseorang yang dipanggilnya begitu manja itu. Kontan saja Rukia membeku bukan main. Rukia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Orihime maupun Ichigo. Rukia tak bisa menebak mana dari mereka yang akan membawa nasib buruk untuknya.

"Nee, Kurosaki-kun? Apa kau sudah ingat aku lagi? Kau pasti ingat denganku kan? Kau tidak bisa melupakanku semudah itu… apa yang terjadi padamu Kurosaki-kun? Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir selama ini. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu…" ujar Orihime bertubi-tubi setelah bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Rukia tak mendengar suara Ichigo membalas semua kata-kata Orihime saat itu.

"Perempuan itu menipumu Kurosaki-kun! Dia kemari untuk memanfaatkanmu! Kau harus cepat memasukkannya ke dalam penjara sebelum dia melarikan diri!" seru Orihime menunjuk langsung ke arah Rukia.

Seharusnya Ichigo tahu kondisi Rukia saat ini. Rukia sudah memberitahunya semalam mengenai alasan keberadaan Rukia di sini pada Ichigo. Ichigo pun sudah mengetahui latar belakang Rukia yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa… Rukia berharap… Ichigo mungkin…

Harapan konyol.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, bawakan buktinya. Kau tidak bisa asal menuduhku seperti itu," balas Rukia yang akhirnya berbalik menatap mereka berdua.

Rukia tak menyangka jika ternyata Ichigo saat ini justru menatap ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi. Namun Ichigo sangat serius melihat Rukia. Berbeda dengan wajah kekanakannya beberapa waktu lalu…

"Baiklah, aku bawakan kau buktinya!"

Orihime mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas tangannya kemudian menebarkannya tepat di hadapan Rukia.

Foto.

Tumpukan foto itu berterbangan ke arah Rukia. Dan yang membuat Rukia tercengang adalah, itu foto dirinya semalam bersama… Renji…

Orihime menunjukkan beberapa foto yang masih dipegangnya kepada Ichigo.

"Lihat Kurosaki-kun. Ini perempuan penipu itu semalam bersama dengan laki-laki misterius itu. Mungkin laki-laki ini adalah komplotannya atau malah kekasih sungguhannya. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat!"

Orihime menunjukkan lagi foto dimana Rukia berhadapan dengan laki-laki berambut merah misterius yang tak dikenal Ichigo itu. Wajahnya tak begitu terlihat karena cahaya lampu yang minim dari foto itu. Tapi gadis di foto itu jelas adalah Rukia.

Rukia sempat terdiam ketika dihadapkan oleh foto-foto ini. Sudah tidak ada jalan lagi.

Itu adalah foto malam kemarin dimana Rukia menemui Renji untuk membicarakan mengenai kesalahannya waktu itu. Entah apa yang harus Rukia lakukan sekarang…

"Lihat, dia sudah kebingungan! Jelas dia ketahuan sekarang, aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk membohongimu, Kurosaki-kun," sindir Orihime lagi melihat Rukia hanya diam menunduk melihat foto-foto yang berserakan itu.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Rukia tertegun mendengar suara itu.

Begitu Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, Ichigo menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Hal itu pula yang membuat Orihime semakin kepanasan dan geram bukan main melihat Ichigo yang seolah-olah begitu mempercayai Rukia. Atau malah sebenarnya Ichigo sendiri sudah rela ditipu oleh Rukia seperti ini.

"Kurosaki-kun… kau tidak mungkin kan…? Apa yang sudah dilakukan perempuan ini padamu?! Apa dia menghipnotismu?! Dia menipumu! Kau harus sadar, Kurosaki-kun!" geram Orihime lagi.

Ichigo seakan tidak mendengar kata-kata Orihime sama sekali selain melihat lurus ke arah Rukia. Seolah-olah Ichigo hanya mau mendengar kata-katanya saja.

"Laki-laki… di foto ini… adalah temanku…" kata Rukia kemudian.

Rukia pun memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Ichigo padanya… dengan tulus.

"Dia orang yang selalu berada di sisiku di sepanjang waktu tersulitku. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Kami selalu bersama. Hubungan kami dekat, tapi dia hanya temanku. Aku mengatakan ini bukan sebagai alasan, tapi aku mengatakan ini karena kupikir aku harus mengatakannya," jelas Rukia kemudian.

"Dia bohong Kurosaki-kun! Dia pasti—"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya di awal. Dan juga di depan Komisaris. Aku tidak ingin memulai apapun dengan kebohongan. Aku sudah memberitahu kalian maksud kedatanganku kemari dengan tujuan tertentu. Dan aku juga sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu tadi malam… kau sudah tahu segalanya. Jadi… aku tidak perlu membuat alasan apapun padamu… karena kau sudah tahu itu…" lirih Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo tersenyum kembali lalu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kau harus menjauhi dia! Perempuan itu berbahaya untukmu!"

Ichigo kemudian berbalik sebelum mendekat ke arah Rukia. Matanya memandang datar ke arah Orihime dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh ya? Tapi kupikir dia tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Aku lebih suka dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang jujur padaku daripada orang yang menipuku diam-diam sepertimu."

"A-apa? Kapan aku—"

"Kau terus berpikir aku tidak akan tahu? Meskipun aku kuliah di luar negeri, kau berpikir aku tidak akan tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau benar-benar salah soal itu. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulupakan dari kita, bahwa kita pernah bertemu. Aku berharap bisa melupakan bagian itu saat kecelakaan waktu itu."

"Jadi… jadi kau lebih memilih penipu itu daripada aku yang sudah mencintai selama bertahun-tahun ini? Aku selalu memikirkanmu selama ini, tapi kau… aku tidak akan memaafkan penipu jalang itu! Aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi karena sudah menipumu! Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai—"

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sana Nona."

Tiba-tiba suara Isshin menengahi pembicaraan panas di ruangan ini. Rukia sampai terkejut melihat kedatangan Komisaris kaya raya ini dengan dandanan khas… Hawai?

Dia memakai kemeja kebesaran bermotif bunga berwarna merah dengan kalung bunga di lehernya. Tak lupa kacamata hitamnya pula. Dia… apa?

Orihime juga terkejut melihat kedatangan Isshin yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku mendengarnya dari tadi, kupikir ada drama apa di rumahku. Ternyata kalian yang ribut-ribut di sini," ujar Isshin santai.

"Tuan Komisaris, bagaimana Anda bisa sesantai ini saat putra Anda tengah ditipu oleh perempuan jalang itu?" tanya Orihime tak terima.

"Hm… penipu? Dia bukan penipu. Dia mengatakan semuanya pada kami. Hisagi juga mendengarnya. Bukan begitu, Hisagi?" kata Isshin lagi.

"Benar, Tuan Besar," balas Hisagi yang sedari tadi berdiri di pinggir lingkaran mengerikan itu.

"Dengar, yang kau bilang penipu itu… dia adalah calon menantuku di rumah ini. Anakku sudah mengatakannya padamu bukan, kalau dia tidak ingin lagi melihatmu! Jadi cepat pergi sebelum aku yang bertindak. Ah~ aku tidak ingin bersikap kasar pada gadis secantikmu. Tapi itu tidak berlaku lagi jika kau masih keras kepala, Nona," tekan Isshin kemudian.

Orihime tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dirinya kemudian memilih pergi dengan rasa malu yang amat sangat karena tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dan yang membuat Orihime semakin kesal adalah, gadis penipu itu masih ada di sana!

Rukia menghela napas lega ketika menyadari gadis seksi itu sudah pergi. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Sekarang Rukia yang jadi penasaran kenapa Ichigo bisa meninggalkan gadis secantik itu? Apa mungkin berhubungan dengan kecelakaan Ichigo waktu itu?

"Nah, nah… sekarang aku penasaran di bagian ini," celetuk Isshin yang sudah puas melihat raut kesal Orihime. Dia sudah lama memang ingin sekali menjahili gadis yang berani menjahili putranya itu.

Sekarang perhatian Rukia beralih kepada Ketua Komisaris nyentrik ini.

Katanya dia dalam perjalanan bisnis. Tapi perjalanan bisnis apa yang memakai pakaian seperti ini?

"Apa misimu sudah selesai, Sayang?" tanya Isshin tepat ke arah Rukia dengan kerlingan nakal di matanya.

"Hah?" Rukia sekarang bingung bukan main.

"Oyaji! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia masih sakit!" sela Ichigo.

"Ah~ aku tahu. Kalian mungkin terlalu bersemangat semalam~ aku tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya~"

"Oyaji!"

Wajah Rukia kemudian berubah memerah.

Bersemangat semalam? Apa… tunggu? Hah?

"Ano… semalam…?" gumam Rukia tak yakin.

"Tentu saja Sayang~ aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam… benar-benar panas kan?" bisik Isshin dengan seringaian menggodanya.

Rukia melongo sejadi-jadinya.

Jangan bilang kalau semalam itu…?

Astaga… kepala Rukia rasanya berputar… berputar…

BRUUKK!

"OYAJI!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ugh… apa yang terjadi?

Ah sialan, Rukia ingat dirinya pingsan tepat di depan Ichigo dan Isshin.

Kepalanya tak bisa ditolerir lagi karena pikiran kacau tak terkendali itu. Apa yang terjadi…?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Rukia langsung terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari Ichigo ternyata duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya dengan wajah cemas dan khawatir. Rukia bahkan lebih terkejut lagi karena suasana kamar ini… kamar Ichigo…

Ah! Dia dibawa ke sini lagi!

"Hei! Bukannya aku punya kamar di rumah ini?! Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?!" gerutu Rukia sambil marah-marah karena kesal.

"Kau baru bangun dari pingsan, dan hal pertama yang kau ributkan justru masalah kamar? Bukannya kau semalam tidur di sini juga?" balas Ichigo.

"Tapi tetap saja aku punya kamar sendiri! Seharusnya kau membawaku ke kamarku sendiri supaya aku bisa—"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi Rukia. Ichigo bergumam sebentar karena suhu tubuh Rukia benar-benar hangat. Dan telapak tangan Ichigo di dahi Rukia terasa dingin dan sejuk. Hal itulah yang membuat Rukia bisa terdiam dan berhenti mengoceh panjang lebar lagi.

"Kau benar-benar sakit. Aku akan memanggil dokter—"

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, tangan Ichigo yang menyentuh dahi Rukia kemudian terlepas. Dengan gerak reflek, Rukia menahan tangan Ichigo untuk tidak menjauh darinya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Rukia sendiri terkejut bukan main. Tapi sayangnya, wajah Ichigo sama sekali tidak terkejut seperti halnya Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

Sekali lagi dengan reflek, Rukia melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tangan Ichigo tadi.

"Ada… yang ingin kutanyakan… padamu…" gumam Rukia.

"Aku akan cerita tapi setelah kau mendapatkan pemeriksaan dari dokter."

"Tidak, aku ingin sekarang! Aku… aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang…"

Ichigo akhirnya mengalah dan merapatkan tempat duduknya ke arah Rukia yang masih berbaring di samping Ichigo.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Semuanya… tentang… kapan ingatanmu kembali… juga… soal perempuan itu…"

"Kau ingat malam ketika kau memberikanku minuman? Aku tahu yang kau berikan itu alkohol, tapi aku pura-pura meminumnya untukmu. Aku akan menanyakan alasan kau memberikanku alkohol malam itu setelah menceritakan soal perempuan itu."

Rukia langsung berubah berkeringat dingin. Jadi… dia tahu?

Apa ingatannya sebenarnya sudah kembali jauh sebelum itu? Sekarang siapa yang menipu sebenarnya?!

Ichigo bercerita bahwa Inoue Orihime memang benar adalah kekasihnya sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Hubungan mereka baik dan mesra. Selalu terlihat bersama bahkan tidak pernah bertengkar sedikit pun sejak awal mula menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kemudian, ketika Ichigo memutuskan untuk belajar ke luar negeri, mereka terpaksa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh karena Orihime memutuskan kuliah di sini.

Karena itulah setelah lulus SMA, mereka memutuskan melakukan pertunangan dan kemudian menikah setelah Ichigo menyelesaikan kuliahnya di luar negeri.

Hubungan jarak jauh itu memang berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja. Hampir tidak ada masalah berarti dalam hubungan jarak jauh itu. Ichigo pikir semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Tapi sayangnya, Ichigo memang orang yang hati-hati dan selalu waspada. Karena tidak ada di dekat tunangannya itu, Ichigo memutuskan mengirim beberapa orang untuk mengawasi kekasihnya itu.

Di tahun awal semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Tapi di bulan-bulan selanjutnya timbul kecurigaan karena Orihime mulai sering diantar jemput seorang laki-laki yang merupakan teman baik Ichigo dulu. Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak curiga karena percaya Orihime tidak akan mengkhianatinya dan membohonginya.

Karena itu, untuk mengujinya, Ichigo diam-diam kembali ke Jepang untuk menemui Orihime tanpa pemberitahuannya. Ichigo bahkan membawakan kejutan kecil untuk kekasihnya itu dengan buket bunga mawar yang besar dan cincin berlian. Tapi sayangnya, saat Ichigo menemui tunangannya itu, Orihime malah berduaan dengan teman baik Ichigo di sana. Berdua saja dan di malam hari menjelang larut.

Bahkan Ichigo melihat teman baiknya itu bertelanjang dada berkeliaran di rumah tunangannya sendiri!

Ichigo tak butuh penjelasan apapun, karena itu dengan marah dirinya mengemudi dengan kencang di jalanan. Karena jet lag yang baru saja dialaminya dari penerbangan tadi, Ichigo tak bisa mengendalikan kecepatan mobilnya sendiri sehingga membuatnya mengalami kecelakaan hebat.

Dan itulah awal mula dari semua ini.

"Begitulah ceritanya. Aku bahkan tidak percaya karena masih mengingat detilnya setelah ingatanku kembali," lirih Ichigo.

Itu… kenangan yang menakutkan.

Wajar kalau Ichigo menyebut Orihime wanita yang menakutkan di awal mereka bertemu waktu itu. Rukia pun… jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti itu…

"Aku juga tidak ingin mendapatkan ingatanku kembali kalau hal itu terjadi padaku," gumam Rukia kemudian.

"Sekarang kau simpati padaku? Karena begitu mudah dikhianati seorang perempuan?" balas Ichigo.

"Hm… dibohongi dan dikhianati… itu benar-benar menyakitkan."

"Lalu kau… apa hal yang paling menyakitkan untukmu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin dengar hal seperti itu?"

"Supaya aku bisa mengenalmu lebih baik. Aku ingin tahu…"

"Mengenalku lebih baik dengan hal menyakitkan?"

"Karena aku sudah memberitahumu hal paling menyakitkan untukku."

Rukia tampak diam berpikir. Hal paling menyakitkan untuknya?

"Hm… kurasa… tidak ada…"

"Tidak ada?" ulang Ichigo.

"Ya, tidak ada…"

"Lalu… bagaimana kau… bisa hidup selama ini? Maksudku… dengan kehidupanmu…"

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan. Fakta bahwa aku masih bisa hidup dan menyelamatkan diri itu jauh lebih penting. Jika kau ingin memikirkan hal-hal apa yang menyakitkan untukmu, kau bisa menemukan banyak. Tapi kalau aku terus memikirkan hal itu… kurasa itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Karena tidak ada yang akan berubah dari hidupku jika hanya memikirkannya."

"Sekarang aku penasaran bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu selama ini. Jika kau bertemu denganku lebih cepat… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita seperti itu…"

"Kalau aku tidak menderita, aku tidak yakin bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau kau tidak menderita apa kau sudah punya orang lain yang kau sukai sebelum ini?"

"Tidak ada! Sama sekali tidak ada sebelum ini!"

"Kalau sekarang bagaimana?"

Rukia terdiam saat Ichigo menanyainya dengan begitu serius. Rukia bahkan sampai harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Ichigo yang begitu tajam menatapnya. Mata itu… yang membuat Rukia tenggelam…

Ichigo kemudian memalingkan wajah Rukia agar tepat menghadap ke arahnya. Kini mereka saling bertatapan dengan intens dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Rukia tak bisa melarikan diri lagi…

"Kalau sekarang… apa kau akan memutuskan untuk memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai?" bisik Ichigo.

"A-aku… tidak tahu…" lirih Rukia.

Ichigo kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah Rukia dan mengecup bibirnya satu kali. Terlalu kaget untuk merespon sehingga membuat Rukia hanya terbelalak kaget.

"Berikan jawaban yang jelas," goda Ichigo.

"Aku—"

Ichigo menciumnya Rukia sekali lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih lama dari yang pertama.

"Hem?"

"Aku tidak tahu perasaanmu…" gumam Rukia.

"Aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu…"

"Apa… apa kau tidak apa-apa menyukai? Apa… tidak akan terjadi masalah?"

"Tentu terjadi masalah… jika kau menolakku."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah memilikimu… kau tidak bisa jadi milik orang lain lagi."

Ichigo kembali menyeringai dalam senyumnya yang menggoda dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menimpa tubuh mungil Rukia di bawahnya. Rukia sempat terbelalak dan menjerit kecil. Tapi apalah artinya suara Rukia jika si Kurosaki muda itu langsung membekap mulutnya dengan ciuman panasnya.

Dengan lihai, Ichigo mencium tiap senti garis bibir Rukia dengan intensif.

Sesekali Ichigo mengecupnya berkali-kali kemudian tersenyum lagi memandang wajah memerah Rukia yang lebih mirip tomat masak.

Sepertinya… perkara menyukai seseorang itu bukan hal sulit selama kau tidak memulainya dengan kebohongan…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kembali dibuat bingung ketika mendapat telepon dari Renji beberapa hari kemudian.

Renji mengatakan kalau seseorang datang menemuinya dan memberikannya sebuah lapangan pekerjaan yang dia kuasai dengan gaji yang luar biasa lumayan.

Lalu kemudian, mengenai piutang Rukia, semuanya sudah dilunasi begitu saja.

Rasanya Rukia belum melakukan apapun… bahkan dirinya belum dipastikan…

Aneh…

"Ada apa?"

Semenjak hari itu, Rukia resmi tinggal di satu kamar bersama Ichigo atas persetujuan ayahnya. Bahkan Isshin sendiri yang memindahkan semua barang-barang pribadi Rukia masuk ke kamar Ichigo. Rukia tak mengerti dengan tua bangka mesum itu.

"Uhm… masalahku… baru saja selesai…"

"Masalah? Soal apa?"

"Alasan… kedatanganku kemari?" kata Rukia tak yakin.

Ichigo sedikit bingung ketika Rukia mengatakan itu. Tapi kemudian dirinya mengingat sesuatu lalu mendadak mengerti.

"Oh…"

"Apa? Apa? Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Mungkin berhubungan dengan pernikahan kita besok?"

"Hah?" Rukia melongo.

"Aku belum memberitahumu?" kata Ichigo tak enak.

Besok? Menikah?

Rukia benar-benar bingung. Rasanya… apa? Kapan? Hah?

"Oyaji… meminta kita menikah besok karena kau… sudah… uhm…"

"Sudah apa?!" pekik Rukia kemudian.

"Aku tidur denganmu malam itu! Dan juga… ah! Pokoknya begitu!"

"Aku hamil? Hah?! Apakah melakukannya sekali langsung bisa hamil?"

"Apa… hamil?" ulang Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Iya hamil! Ayahmu bilang padaku, kalau aku bisa menikah denganmu jika aku hamil. Aku tidak merasa hamil… benarkah aku hamil? Tapi ayahmu tahu darimana…?"

"Hei… jangan-jangan… alasanmu memberikanku alkohol waktu itu… karena ini? Karena ayahku menyuruhmu hamil sebelum menikah denganku?"

"Kau… tidak tahu itu?"

Ichigo menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

Ichigo tahu kalau Isshin sudah tahu mengenai malam pertama Rukia dengannya. Ichigo pikir karena itulah Isshin menikahkan mereka. Tapi ternyata…

"OYAJI MESUM!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN

23th November 2016

.

.

Hola minna hehehe, lagi asyik nulis fic yang aneh wkwkwk.

Sebenarnya kalau saya belum hilang minat menulis seperti ini, harusnya plot ini untuk dijadikan multichapter. Tapi karena minat menulis saya lagi payah banget beberapa waktu ini, jadinya saya bikin oneshot kepanjangan aja.

Maaf kalau banyak alur yang ngacau ya, saya beneran butuh refreshing untuk ngembaliin mood saya sama pairing ini. Jujur saja, semenjak Bleach tamat dengan tidak elegannya itu, minat saya sama Bleach dan pair IR jadi kacau balau. Makanya beberapa waktu ini saya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di fandom lain. Jadi, untuk ngembaliin mood, saya berusaha untuk mengupdate fic lama saya yang karatan itu hehehe.

Kalau ada yang nunggu fic saya yang udah karatan, silahkan kasih tahu ya, siapa tahu masih bisa saya update nantinya hehehe…

Kalau mood saya membaik, saya pasti update fic lama, jadi tetep kasih semangat ke saya untuk terus melestarikan fic IR saya ya… saya tetep cinta pair ini, jadi tolong bantu saja supaya saya tetep semangat terus difandom ini ya… terima kasih yang udah selalu setia kasih dukungan dan semangat buat saya selama ini.

Sayonara…


End file.
